


The Hall Pass

by Smolfryz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Amy Santiago, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings Realization, Four-Drink Amy Santiago, Gals being pals, LGBTQ Character, Praise Kink, Rosa making Amy feel loved and respected, Rosa/amy, Sexuality, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfryz/pseuds/Smolfryz
Summary: Jake approaches Rosa with a special offer for Amy's birthday and it wasn't what she was expecting. During the aftermath of the birthday events, Amy realizes her explorations have caused her feelings to shift in a peculiar way and it frightens her.





	1. Unexpected Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be about 5 or 6 chapters long. :) If you want me to continue it after the fact, inbox me and let me know.

Today was a special day for someone in the Nine-Nine and Rosa Diaz could tell that everyone had their own means of having to celebrate. Amy was turning 33 years old and for some reason or another, Amy found this year to be quite special. It had been a year since Gina had left, but she had made plans to visit for once. Everyone knew that this was a gift in itself, Amy knew not to really expect anything in particular from her. In Gina’s opinion, her presence was enough. Everyone had little gifts to show Amy how much she meant to the Nine-Nine.

They were all rightfully deserving and Jake seemed to have something planned as well even though he wasn’t telling anyone what it was. “I’m sure Jakey has things in mind for celebration, but they’re not office appropriate,” Charles said with a high-pitched giggle. It might have been true. Jake and Amy’s relationship have evolved since they were married. Rosa sits at her desk, ignoring the conversation between Jake and Charles about their sex lives.

On Rosa’s desk, there was a tiny box wrapped in fresh parchment and tied neatly with a silk bow. Even the present itself was impressive despite the actual size of it. The box was sleek, about an inch thick and 6 inches long. Everyone tried to guess what it was and not even Jake knew. Amy was hard to buy for because she really didn’t care if she got anything at all. Simply being around her friends was enough, but this year Rosa thought of splurging on one of her best friends. “Hey, Rosa,” said Jake as he came around in almost a hushed manner. Rosa looks up from the box and she gives him a look before asking. “What’s up?”

There is an unsure expression on Jake’s face as he tries to string together a sentence that might actually make sense to him. He was tired of Amy always putting others before herself and he thought this year that he’d spice things up in their marriage. He asked what she truly desired and her answer almost stunned him to the core. “I have a proposition for you if you have a minute with me,” he asks and beckons Rosa to follow him into the copy machine room where it was a little more private, but not before locking the present safely in her desk drawer for later. They were all going to a club called B66 after work and hopefully she can give it to Amy then.

When they were both alone, Jake calmly takes a breath and leans against one of the tables. “I decided to do something a little drastic for Amy’s birthday and I asked her what she had truly wanted and you know what she said?” Rosa is very confused by Jake’s reaction to Amy’s intentions that even she is unaware of. What could it possibly be to make Jake feel a little jumpy or skeptical about this whole thing. She shrugs her shoulders, clearly not knowing just as much as anyone else in the precinct. “Amy wants to explore her sexuality. Basically… I’m giving her a _hall pass_.” Rosa’s eyes widened with disbelief and she is not exactly sure about how to react.

“You’re giving Amy a hall pass for her birthday? Are you fucking crazy, Jake? There would be no way I would ever do that for my SO. That’s so - unlike you.” She wanted to ask if everything was okay in the marriage, but she thought better about asking. Jake shakes his head, trying to wave off Rosa’s obvious concerns. He knows the risks of a hall pass, but there were a few catches to this. “She wants to experiment with women and I’m allowing her, but on one condition… that’s it’s with someone I trust… you.” Even in more shock, Rosa about lost her breath before she could even open her mouth to protest.

It was bizarre of Rosa protesting against this since she had a small crush on Amy back in the day. She knew it would never happen, and it was something that she was willing to take to her grave. Now, all of a sudden, this golden opportunity to explore a natural thing with someone she fancied before was making the insides of Rosa’s stomach drop and the palms of her hands sweaty. It was good for Jake to make these conditions because Rosa feared that Amy would find someone else much more satisfying - at least Rosa knew how to control herself.

“ ** _Me_**?” Rosa asks, trying to comprehend what Jake had just explained to her. It was so surreal. “What does Amy say about it?” Rosa asks curiously, raising a curious brow in her friend’s direction. “She’s all for it,” said Jake with a nod. “She trusts you, Rosa, and so do I. I know you wouldn’t do anything to make her feel uncomfortable and you have a lot of… experience.”

Rosa needed time to grasp this concept. She’s never been someone’s hall pass before and she didn’t like the consequences if things happened to take a different turn than what Jake is planning. Rosa has turned plenty of straight women bisexual and even lesbian for that matter. There was a lot of magnetic charm she had that she couldn’t control and it seemed to attract women and men alike like some sort of intense pheromone enhancer. She didn’t know what it was and what they liked about her. Maybe it was her demeanor? Her appearance? The way she portrayed herself? Right now, Rosa felt like hiding under a rock.

The Latina woman took in a breath, finally catching her thoughts and putting them into some kind of order. “When does Amy want to do this?” She asked, not sure if she’d rather have it tonight or some time on the weekend. She didn’t have plans, of course, but now all of that has changed and now she was going to have sex with Amy Fucking Santiago. This only happens in her dreams and she wasn’t about to admit she had a little change of tune when Jake brought this to her despite how nervous she was. There were obviously a lot of mixed emotions here.

“Tomorrow night. Tonight she just wants to chill and relax. She’s a bit nervous, but I’m sure you’ve got this.” Jake said with a little smile. He seemed a little more confident in his decision about asking Rosa, but there were still major risks involved. Apparently, Amy has never been with a woman sexually if she’s asking to explore that area, so this ought to be a little interesting. Reluctantly, Rosa nods her head and the two leave the copy room in order to maintain their composure. Charles is already suspicious and tries to investigate by chatting with Jake about what they were talking about minutes ago, but it doesn’t seem to be working. Jake isn’t like Charles and spills the beans seconds after knowing about something.

 

* * *

  
  


B66 club was packed as usual on Fridays. All of them were there and Rosa was sitting in between Gina and Charles as they drank and talked. They were discussing Amy’s birthday and what they all got her. Rosa stayed quiet about her own, not really minding the conversation though. All of the presents were piled in the back of Gina’s vehicle, including Rosa’s and there was even a cake Terry had managed to chip in thanks to his wife, Sharon who knew someone that could do it professionally. Rosa takes a swig of beer as the night carried on. There was a live band performing and even though it was a little hard to hear, Rosa was still enjoying herself.

It went on to be 9pm and she noticed Jake and Amy heading their way into the bar. As soon as the couple entered, the entire Nine-Nine cheered with glee when they saw them. “Happy birthday, Amy!” Everyone takes turns embracing the woman and Rosa wraps her arms around her. She couldn’t believe how beautiful Amy was and having what she was supposed to do with her in the back of her mind started make her panic. Rosa pulls away and she sees this knowing look in Amy’s eyes that made her stomach twist in knots.

“There’re presents! Let me go get them! Terry, come with me muscle man!” The ginger grabs hold of Jeffords happily, yanking him hard which caused him to fall forward slightly. He places his drink down and goes with Gina while Rosa escorts Amy to their table and Jake returns from the bar with a couple drinks. He hands one to Amy and Rosa takes her own, wishing she was a little bit more buzzed than she was now. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she eyes Amy in that gorgeous red dress. Rosa was glad that she was happy and enjoying herself. “You guys really didn’t have to do any of this,” said Amy as she watches Gina and Terry haul in all the gifts everyone had brought.

Gina begins handing out the ones that belong to everyone so they can give them to Amy personally, and she slides Rosa the little box. Amy notices it and half wonders what it could be. Even though she wants to open it first, she is bombarded by Charles and Holt with their own ideas. Opening gifts was fun for Amy and she had loved everyone's so far, especially Kevin’s which was a specially designed pen set. The last present she opened was Rosa’s and she holds the hefty object in her hand for a moment. The others are sitting and standing around waiting as she fiddles with the package. “Oh, come on. Open it already,” said Charles in a pushy, excited tone.

Rosa is sunk back into the booth seat with her legs crossed, yet she is gauging Amy’s reaction with every second which seemed a lot longer than it should be. To be honest, the gift Rosa actually made for her wasn’t all that special. She had some skill in some woodworking that nobody knew, so getting Amy something different would be nice. After the wrapping paper was off, Amy is surprised to see what it was - a beautiful, handcrafted desk organizer with special spots for your phone, glasses and pens. There is a wide smile on her face when and looks over at Rosa who had a light pink dusting on her cheeks.

“Turn it over,” said Rosa as she takes a swig of her beer. When Amy turns it around, on the side it had an engraving of the day Amy became a Sergeant with her name. Amy had noticed Rosa used her maiden name instead of her married one, but it didn’t bother her all too much. It was a super sweet gesture and one that she didn't think Rosa had in her. “Thank you, Rosa.” she says and takes her thumb over the engraving, recalling that special date like it was yesterday. “Thank you, everyone. Your gifts mean so much to me. I don’t know what to really say.” Once the gifts were taken to Amy’s vehicle parked out front, Amy wipes away a stray tear from the corner of her eye. She hated getting emotional, but she was just that type of person.

Everyone broke off into their own little corners and groups, but Amy sat there and relished the moment until Rosa cleared her throat. She knows that Amy likes the gift, but she was still concerned it wasn’t enough for what Amy has done for her over the years. “Do you really like what I gave you?” Rosa asked when the brunette looked over, still smiling like a weirdo. Amy wraps a hand gently around Rosa’s that had been clutching a beer bottle and she chuckles, nodding her head with confidence. “Without question, Rosa. I actually can’t wait to use it at my desk on Monday.” Amy leans back, removing her hand from Rosa’s as she takes her own beer in hand.

Amy wanted to bring up the little thing about tomorrow, but even from Amy’s perspective, it seemed like Jake already talked to Rosa about it so she was glad for it. She has never seen Rosa become so stiff and rigid before and she is definitely aware it has something to do with the hall pass conversation. Amy looks down at her hands, then shifts her gaze around the bar watching tall of the commotion around her. The live band that was performing was called Huckleberry Funk, a funk/soul band that liked to play here every now and then. Melodic tunes and smooth lyrics belonging to the song called “Silky and Smooth” flooded from the lead singer’s mouth like liquid velvet.

Even with the band and the commotion of the patrons, it was still easy enough to hear Amy’s conversation. “You know,” she began as she tapped her feet to the music underneath the table. “This band is actually pretty good.” Rosa is leaning back, her arm wrapping around the booth as she sips her beer. She can hear the saxophone filling her ears and she notices Charles trying to do some sort of weird dance moves in which Jake decides to join in on. “Not bad at all actually,” Rosa replies in agreement. She glances over her shoulder behind them at the band. They seem to be enjoying themselves despite the small crowd. It was only 9pm though, so she knows others will be waltzing in within the next couple of hours.

“Rosa, about tomorrow. I’m sure Jake has talked to you,” said Amy as she taps the bottleneck of her beer. By her voice alone, Rosa can tell that she is nervous and she couldn’t blame her for being so. With a little grunt, Rosa shifts herself in her seat. She really didn’t want to talk about this right now, but she knew that she would have to cross this fucking bridge sooner or later. She looks over at Jake who was goofing around with Charles as usual and all she does is sip her beer in reply. She should really think about getting another, but she is too lazy to move right now. “Yeah, he’s told me.” Rosa finally speaks but her tone is flat and emotionless as if she was trying to keep her feelings in check about this whole situation.

She had convinced herself that this was meant for fun. People have fun right? She’s been in plenty of hookups before and some with the same people on more than one occasion and no feelings have evolved from it. This isn’t anything different. Only… _it is_. The fact she had liked Amy before, really puts this whole thing in perspective, but she attempts to steel herself entirely, especially her heart. As long as she leaves her feelings at the door when this happens, things should be okay right? “I’m really not sure why you want to, though. Isn’t your sex life pretty on point with Jake?” She asks in a low whisper under the jazzy sounds of the trumpet. Amy’s face is flushed red, and she sends the woman a side glance with a little huff.

“Yes, it’s fine… but I was needing something **_more_** ,” she explains as she shrugs her shoulders. Amy really didn’t what she wanted at this point. This whole time she claimed to be straight, but she found herself becoming far too attracted to women and it was scaring her. She wanted to make sure for herself and the only way to confirm that was to sleep with a woman. “I’m sorry if this is weird for you.” Rosa shakes her head at the comment and slides out of the booth after finishing up her beer. She takes Amy’s hand and pulls her to her feet which makes her face twisted into a shocked expression. “It’s not weird. I was just surprised by the both of you.”

It wasn’t weird to Rosa. There was a little relief swelling in Amy's stomach as her eyes were trained to the back of Rosa’s head. She follows the other woman to the bar and Rosa orders them both two shots of tequila. “Happy birthday, Ames. I actually look forward to tomorrow.” There is a smile on Amy’s face and she takes a shot of tequila in her hand. They clink their glasses and down the drinks at the same time. Only Amy makes a sour face at the taste and Rosa chuckles. Amy is actually on three drinks, so hearing the music in the background forces her to grab Rosa’s hands and slowly tries to persuade the woman to the small dance floor that was already occupied by several pairs of people.

“Come on,” Amy insisted.

“I don’t dance,” grumbled Rosa as she fortifies herself by standing her ground where she was at the safety of the bar area. Gina pops in and sees what is going on between them and Amy tries to recruit the ginger. “Gina, help. Rosa won’t dance.”

“If you don’t know how to dance, Rosa, then I can teach you! Me and my dance crew have come along way,” she boasts proudly as she stands on the other side of Rosa and nudges forward while Amy tugs. Doesn’t know how to dance? Rosa went to American Ballet Academy for years for fuck sake, but there was no fucking way she was going to tell these girls this. The only other person other than Ms. Miriam that knew was Terry, and she trusted that that particular piece of information never was discovered by the others. “It’s not that I don’t know how to dance, I just don’t fucking want to.” Rosa grumbles in frustration, but the two other women had ganged up on her, so there was no getting out of it now.

Rosa can feel her back teeth grind as she feels Gina’s hands on her shoulders, shoving her in the direction of the dance floor. If she wanted to dance, she would have done so with just Amy and without Gina involved. She liked Gina for the most part, it’s just that she possesses an amount of weirdness that not even Weird Al Yankovic can compare to. The live band began to pick up a little more energy once the floor was filling up quickly. As the band continued on, Rosa could feel Amy against her. She looks over, seeing how Amy’s eyes were locked onto hers through the colorful, flashing lights. They were hypnotizing.

The boys seemed to be stuck back at the tables and bar, not sure if they should join them on the floor or not. It was difficult to say, but Rosa noticed the look on Jake’s face as Amy wrapped her arms around Rosa’s neck in a playful manner. Even Gina was playing along despite not knowing the context of everything coming from Amy. Rosa believed she had gotten herself into something she didn’t know if she’d come back from. She could feel Gina’s hands at her hips and it made her tense slightly at the contact. “Loosen up a little,” Amy whispers almost seductively as she leans into Rosa’s ear. “Have a little fun for once.”

Not sure if Rosa should go along with it considering that she is Amy's hall pass for tomorrow, she places her hands nervously at the woman's hips. She couldn't stop herself from running the palms of her hands up the sides of Amy's petite body. Rosa didn't know if it was her own inhibitions or Amy's, but she can feel Amy's breath on her neck and it was an endless feeling of torture for Rosa personally. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her neck and she gasped when she felt Amy's lips close to it, breathing hot air against her skin.

"Ames," she said and felt heat rise up her back. The ends of the hairs on the back of her neck tingled as they stood on end.. “Shh,” cooes Amy. She didn’t know exactly what sparked her sudden confidence. She hasn’t even reached five drinks yet, but she assumed it had everything to do with the energy out on the floor mingling with the vibes from the music and how close Rosa was to her. Amy paid no mind to Gina behind them. In fact, she didn’t even notice Gina was there until her friend broke away from them finally after mixed feelings about what was happening and waltzed over to Charles and Terry by the bar. “Finally,” said Rosa when she felt the girl’s presence no longer at her back side. Now it was just the two of them and as awkward as it might have been, she knew this was all for fun by Amy’s hands.

At skin on skin contact, they danced for a long time, enjoying each other’s company despite the interesting looks they were getting from the rest of the Nine-Nine. It was almost like Amy didn’t care that Jake was watching and Rosa didn’t know if she was going to be in trouble by him or not. That was the last thing Rosa wanted. She didn’t want to cause a rift between their friendship if all of a sudden Jake would take the hall pass back from Amy. Rosa was going by his rules alone, but Amy seems to be going off on her own accord tonight. Was this a good idea? All Rosa knew was that tomorrow night was going to be extremely interesting to see what unfolds for them both.


	2. Uncharted Territories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rosa share a sexually intense evening together with Jake's blessing.

In hindsight, Rosa thought this was probably a terrible idea. Why did she accept to do something like this? It was Saturday evening, things were fairly normal around her apartment. She never feels anxiety except for when she’s on duty (or at least she’ll never admit to anyone). This kind of anxiety was almost suffocating as if she was a cornered rat and there had been a pack of wild dogs breathing down her neck. Even with all of her other past relationships, she’s really never felt this before. This really makes her put things to perspective as she forces herself to leave feelings where they are.

Jake was supposed to be dropping Amy off around 10pm, so she had a few hours until then to process what was going to happen tonight. Arlo - as big as he is now (a fully grown pupper) - was curled up beside her on the couch. She had almost forgotten that Amy was allergic to dogs, so she picks up her phone and sends Jake a quick text about Amy’s allergy medications including her EpiPen. She hoped it didn’t escalate to that, but Amy also knew why Rosa loved this dog so much. Rosa recalled the time there was a break-in at her apartment and Arlo was the one who caught the perp before any real damage was done.

He had alerted Rosa with his booming barks and vicious snarls. It was hard to believe that this same weirdo dog that was curled up on the couch, turned completely upside down with his tongue hanging out sound asleep was the same dog as before. At least her apartment was clean for the most part. Amy would have to deal with the hair because she wasn’t about to change the sheets until after tonight. Simply thinking about it made the a bright shade of pink appear on her cheeks and Rosa blamed the wine she had been drinking. 

Fortunately, there was alcohol. Her saving grace in this predicament. She is relaxed for the most part, but her mind keeps circling back to Amy. She puts her phone down after scrolling through several of the conversations through text and Rosa just shakes her head, unsure how to handle these feelings of hers. Feelings are weird in general to her and she wished that she could treat tonight as a one night stand, like any other she had been in. “Don’t look at me like that,” she says when Arlo shifts in his position and opened one eye to look at her. 

They say dogs know what you’re feeling and it looks like Arlo is picking up on her anxiety. He sits up and moves closer, placing his paws into her lap and lays down again. “Arlo, jeez.” Rosa chortles softly, taking another sip of her wine as she pets him. For now, she tries to focus her attention on the show she was watching. She doesn’t know what she’s going to do with Arlo once Amy gets here. There’s nowhere to put him unless she crates him, but she immediately feels guilty about doing it. Maybe she’d ask Jake to take him for a little bit, pet sit until tomorrow. 

She doesn’t want to spring it on Jake as soon as he gets here, so she picks up her phone once more and rings him. After a few moments, Jake answers. “Hey Jake. Yeah, could you do me a huge favor?” Jake seems compliant even though there is a bit of concern in his tone, but she assumed it was due to the whole situation with Amy. “I need you to take Arlo for the night since well, I have no where to put him because of Amy’s allergies.” Jake is hesitant to respond but he gladly takes on the job. There is a huge sigh of relief coming from Rosa and she thanks him greatly. “Thanks, Jake.” Rosa then hangs up and leans down to peck a kiss on the top of Arlo’s head.

Several hours pass, and Rosa was beginning to feel a little more confident. Maybe she had a drunk scale too? After about five or six glasses of wine, she was pretty warmed up and feeling loose. Not like before. The doorbell rings, and Arlo begins barking like a mad dog and he takes off to the front door. When she opens the door, she greets Jake and Amy after restraining a very excited Arlo by his collar. “Woah, boy.” said Jake with a laugh. “It’s okay Rosa, you can let him.” Immediately Rosa sees the expression on Amy’s face as she is backing away against the wall and covering her face desperately. “Fuck, sorry Ames.” 

Amy shakes her head, waving away Rosa’s apologies. “Don’t worry about it. I’m kind of getting used to it by now with all the K9 units that I have to deal with.” Rosa is smiling, knowing that is a flat out lie and she was only saying these things because she respects Rosa’s love she has for her dog. For a while, the three of them talked for a little bit and Rosa had to lay a few ground rules. Her most important one was that after this, Amy must leave the house immediately. It was her way of not getting attached or catch feelings. Or at the very least, Amy could sleep on the couch - just not under any circumstances sleep in Rosa’s bed.

Her friend seemed to accept the rules, but she only hoped that they would be followed. A few moments later after giving Jake a few instructions for Arlo, Jake takes a bag of dog food from Rosa and one of his chew toys before they took their leave. Amy embraces Jake, and they kiss briefly which forces Rosa to look away for a second. “See you tomorrow,” she whispers and he nods as he heads to their car. With them being alone now, Rosa notices exactly what Amy was wearing. She was in skinny jeans and a red silk spaghetti strap top which is completely unlike her. Rosa doesn’t think she has seen Amy once in skinny jeans.

Amy places her small overnight bag down on the counter as she points to the bottle of opened wine. “Ah,” said Rosa as she retrieves a second glass from the cupboard. She pours Amy a glass of red wine and they move to the couch first so they can get used to each other. “It feels weird being in your apartment,” Amy comments as she looks around. “I think I’ve only been here twice.” Rosa smiles as she leans back on the cushion. Her glass of wine is already half way, going on her fifth one. She is in her element now, but she is waiting for Amy to make the first move. “It’s not that weird to me,” said Rosa with a little shrug. “It's nice to have the company."

There is a little smile on Amy’s face when she takes a sip of her wine. It was a sweet wine, not too dry and full-bodied. It could pair nicely with some kind of red meat. As soon as that thought crosses her mind, her eyes shift to Rosa curiously. The detective is wearing lightweight pajama bottoms - obviously black in color - and she was wearing a simple white, extremely thin t-shirt. For some reason or another, Amy couldn’t stop staring. They were perfect. Rosa’s breasts were perky, round and probably very soft. Her nipples were protruding slightly through the material of Rosa’s shirt and with this Amy wondered if Jake noticed them, too.

Of course Jake did. He won’t admit it to her later, but she knows he saw them. Amy’s face is turning a light shade of pink and she takes her eyes away before she is caught looking. “Do you like them?” Rosa asks curiously, chuckling softly. She already knew Amy was staring, but she never said anything. She wanted the other girl to be curious. It was only natural for someone like Amy to have a little imagination as to what was coming later. “Er -- yeah. They’re... nice.” 

There were absolutely no words at all to describe them. Being a grammar nerd, she was surprised that was fresh out of adjectives because all she could really come up with were "plump", "round", "nice", and "squishy". She was beginning to feel like an idiot though but she felt Rosa sliding closer to her. The motion made Amy guzzle down her entire glass of wine and she backs up against the armrest right when Rosa decides to slide an arm around her. Rosa was tired of waiting, so she figured coaxing Amy into it would be easier. Amy could still escape her hold if she wanted to. 

"I could use another glass of wine… if you don't mind." 

Rosa clicks her tongue, releasing a small defeated sigh. Maybe another glass would help. She doesn't know how many drinks Amy has had before she came, but she was already staring at her tits like they were two round steaks ready to be served on a silver platter. "Alright. Just watch some tv. I'll bring the bottle." Rosa sits her glass down on the coffee table in front of her and retrieves the bottle of wine from the kitchen. Amy decides to flip the television to the History Channel to help settle her nerves. Returning with a fresh bottle in hand, Amy smiles and hands her glass over when Rosa takes a seat.

The lights have dimmed a little, and Amy wonders if they were on some kind of timer. It was late, so it made sense. "If you don't want to do this Amy, we can just sit here and watch movies all night." Why does Rosa have to be good to her like this? Amy groans softly, shaking her head as she takes another drink. "I want to. I'm just a little scared." The difference was like day and night compared to Amy from yesterday's party. "Would it help if we had music? I want you to be comfortable." Rosa activates her surround sound while she turns the tv down. Some slow R&B jams came pouring through and it did change the vibe a little.

Amy feels better with the music on, but then her eyes grow wide when Rosa takes her shirt off and allows her bouncy, jiggly mounds to dangle freely like that. What is Amy thinking? She clears her throat, and strains her eyes on the television for a little while to keep her mind distracted. Smirking to herself, Rosa could see the look on Amy’s face. It was like she had enjoyed the sinfully delicious view so much that she wouldn’t mind if her breasts were the last thing Amy saw before she hitched a ride on the Hell Bus. Amy is trying to cover up her guilty expression, but she keeps coaxing the Sergeant into submission. 

Another hour or two has passed and Amy is slowly getting into that particular mood. Her boots were off and she Amy was sitting there comfortably in just a cute lacy bra. Jake was incredibly fortunate to have this beautiful woman in his life. “You’re feeling more confident,” Rosa says as she takes her toes and places them against Amy’s warm skin under her arm. The other Latina woman smiles, feeling a little lightheaded from the wine. She was on four drinks now from what Rosa counted, but she might have had more since then. Through the darkness, slow beats of music and the flickering television, Amy smiles when her eyes meet Rosa’s again.

“A little more, yes,” Amy replies with a soft giggle. Rosa sits up on the couch, pulling her feet in so she can get a better look at Amy. Those brown doe eyes are certainly beautiful and she realized Amy has these cute dimples when she smiles. Her heart flutters for a second, but she has to remind her heart to stay chained in her chest. This moment between them isn’t real and that’s really the sad part about it. Rosa wished it was more than ever, but she knows that won’t happen in even a million life times. “Come here,” Amy says and Rosa is pulled into a soft kiss. It wasn’t aggressive like she expected. It was more tender and careful, like Amy was still testing the waters.

Rosa liked the way Amy tasted in her mouth. The remnants of wine and possibly cigarette smoke was evident. She didn’t realize Amy still smoked, but she could have just smoked one little cig due to her anxiety over this whole ordeal. It’s okay, though. Rosa didn’t mind it. It was something she had always connected Amy to other than the smell of old, worn pages of library books. Rosa tucks a few strands of loose hair behind Amy’s ears and pulls her face in, seemingly not getting enough. Amy is a nervous wreck. She can feel her body trying to take over as she explores the depths of Rosa’s mouth. Her tongue runs against Rosa’s pearly whites and she bites down gently the woman’s plump lips. 

“Fuck,” Rosa mumbles softly and for second they both rest their foreheads against each other’s before Amy quickly takes of her top and bra. Rosa is frantically forcing Amy’s jeans off, but comically she ends up rolling off the couch in such a hurry and bumps her head against the coffe table. She groans in pain as she holds her head for a minute. Due to the amount of wine they’ve had, she should have expected this. She can hear Amy’s cute laughter and a pair of lips met hers while on the floor. The pain quickly subsides as Amy’s lips take the suffering away. Amy’s in just her underwear and Rosa gets an eyeful of Amy’s breasts. They were perfectly round and when Rosa reaches up to grab hold of one, a soft moan escapes Amy’s lips between their kisses.

“We should take this to your bed,” whispered Amy as she feels Rosa’s fingers slide over the top of her erect nipple. That small feeling caused a little ripple of pleasure between her legs and Amy helps Rosa to her feet without taking their lips off each other. Rosa is smiling like an idiot, guiding Amy carefully through the darkness of the kitchen to her bedroom. Both of their hearts were beating a mile a minute. Amy pulls away for a second, and it almost looked like she was trying to hold back a huge sneeze. “I’m sorry. My allergies,” she said as she turned her entire body away and sneezed five or six times. Rosa keeps her hands at Amy’s sides and she caresses the woman’s soft skin with her thumbs. “You okay?” She asks, her heart was jackhammering in her chest.

Amy nods her, groaning for a second. She will have to take some allergy medication later, but she will not let this kill the mood. She makes sure that she is squared away and she pulls Rosa back into that passionate kiss. Rosa is moving backwards slowly onto the bed while Amy is pushing forward, obviously trying to seem more confident and dominate. Being forced back into her own bed wasn’t exactly what Rosa had in mind, but when Amy crawled up on her and straddled her, Rosa practically froze like a deer in headlights. She swallows, and reaches up Amy’s thin stomach to grasp on of her breasts again.

“I have a small confession to make,” said Amy as she leans down to pepper a small series of kisses along Rosa’s defined jawline. With her eyes closed, Rosa just holds Amy in place and she barely even heard Amy speak. Her mind was so focused on the tickling sensation of Amy’s lips, the woman’s words became distorted. “Y-Yeah?” Rosa says. She takes a deep breath in wondering how in the hell Amy is so good at what she does when she’s never been with a woman. “I actually chose you for this. Jake said I could have had anyone, but I picked you, Rosa. You fascinate me… and intimidated me from the beginning.” 

Hearing Amy’s words made Rosa twist her head and she grips the sheets for a second. Amy chose her? Rosa assumed that Jake was the one who chose because he didn’t know who else to trust in this situation. Apparently, Amy was out to get Rosa from the start and it really surprised her that this wasn’t Jake’s idea to begin with. Rosa’s eyes open and they were trained on Amy’s face in the darkness. She could feel Amy rocking back and forth on top of her, but Rosa gently tugs on Amy’s underwear before she does anything else. “Are you positive you’ve never been with a woman?” Rosa asks in a desperate breath as she watches Amy fling her undies to the floor with her foot. 

“Positive,” Amy replies with a confident grin. “I just know what I want.”

What was confident Amy again on the Drunk Scale? Five? This had to be the only explanation for Amy’s sudden aroused behavior. It was thrilling yet exhausting to experience already and it’s always no wonder that she and Jake have this mind blowing sex - well supposedly. With every ounce of strength in her, Rosa sits up rapidly which causes Amy to gasp. They grab onto each other and Rosa flips Amy over until she was the one currently topping her. “Listen here, Santiago,” Rosa says. As usual, Rosa ignores the fact that Amy is a Peralta like she always does. Hearing the name Amy Peralta felt indifferent and peculiar to her. It sounded funny on the tip of her tongue and it never sat right with her personally.

There is a smile on Amy’s face again and Rosa comes down with her lips against bare flesh at the woman’s neck, nipping and suckling each little morsel she could manage. She grabs hold of Amy’s hands, laces their fingers and attempts to keep her pinned against the bed. “You’re mine for tonight. You can’t step out of line like that again.” Amy raises an eyebrow at Rosa’s words, but her back arches almost instantly when she feels teeth graze down her collarbone. “Fuck,” Amy mumbled, biting her lip as she tries to grasp the concept. Rosa places her face right between Amy’s breasts, she inhales for a second, smelling Amy’s perfume and then she kisses softly around her delicate mounds. Rosa wasn’t going to deny that she was having more fun right now with Amy than in any real relationship she was in prior.

Rosa crawls up to Amy’s face, gives her a tender, almost loving peck. “I’m going down on you.” She warns and the other girl simply nods her head. “Relax. Enjoy it while you’re here. Tasting you is going to be the most privileged I’ve ever had.” She really means those words and Amy smiles, and pulls one of Rosa’s hands up to her lips to kiss the back of it. Rosa was extremely important to her and she hoped that this didn’t ruin anything afterward. They were still flushed from alcohol and she didn’t want to cause something to happen to make things awkward. Amy takes in a breath and exhales.

After a few silent moments other than the music filling the apartment, she feels her legs being gently tugged apart from each other and a gust of cool air hits her little cunt. She groans, feeling Rosa’s lips place butterfly kisses along Amy’s inner thigh and she takes a hand from Amy’s and rests it on top of her breast. Amy smells like strawberries and cream. It was a sweet smell, and as Rosa takes her tongue and gently laps up a little moist juice, she realizes that it tastes a little tart like cherries instead. She can feel Amy tight her grip on Rosa’s hand. The ripple of pleasure from earlier and finally started to make small waves in the lower half of her body, sending a tingling sensation through every fiber of her being.

Rosa was gentle, taking extra care in using her tongue expertly. She swirled it around Amy’s clit a few times before making a few zig-zag motions between her labia. Her eyes closed instinctively as she enjoyed everything Amy had to offer. The girl’s legs begin twist, and Rosa releases Amy’s other hand before wrapping both of her arms around her thighs to hold her in place. She was so squirmy. Rosa takes long strokes with her tongue and sticks it in far before twirling it. It was warm inside and Amy was producing a lot of fluid especially for her. Soft moans escaped Amy and Rosa didn’t stop when she heard them. Amy's moans were fine encouragement.

She only smiled to herself, teasing Amy’s clit with the tip of her tongue until she inserted a single finger in slowly. Rosa looks up at Amy’s face, gauging her expression as she does. “Is this okay?” She asks and Amy just nods, unsure of what she should say to replace it. Rosa lightly thrusts her finger and takes her thumb and rubs it in small clockwise circles against her clit. Amy doesn’t understand what is happening to her. Every cell in her body is screaming with pleasure a lot sooner than she expected. She became a small kitten underneath Rosa’s hand. She is panicking slightly however, only because she can see that Rosa is trying to take care of her at the same time. 

It was unnecessary, even if Amy appreciated it. Amy figured it must be how Rosa is generally. She felt a little guilty, knowing that Rosa was this good hearted soul who made sure the women she was with had been taken care of. The only reason she felt like this guilt was plaguing her thoughts was because she was beginning to enjoy this far more than she wanted to. Why now? Within the midst of it all, fear was starting to hit her hard. She looks down at Rosa who was having a good time fucking her even if it’s started out slow. Did this confirm that Amy was in fact bisexual? She enjoyed it, being fucked by a woman. Actually, even with this little effort Rosa was giving her at the moment, she knew that the detective was giving Jake a run for his money.


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we really need a sumamry for this chapter? It's fucking smut and praise kinks. You're welcome.

For a moment, things became partially blurred. Their adrenaline was running thin, but they managed to continue on throughout the night just like how Amy desired. A shiny film of sweat caked Rosa’s body and beads of sweat rolled from her temples as she pulled the woman close to her. Between the constant moans and deep guttural growls of pleasure, Amy couldn’t tell what Rosa was trying to attempt. She watches intently as the other woman scoots closer and Rosa spreads her legs apart. At first, Amy thought Rosa was inviting her to go down on her, but that thought quickly dissolved once Rosa pulled Amy toward her.

She maneuvered Amy’s legs carefully until they were both fitting together perfectly like a finished puzzle. Rosa smile as she pecks Amy’s leg with her lips and she wraps her arms around her leg lovingly for a little grip. They were conformed into an oddly shaped pretzel, but Rosa knew what she was doing. “Hold onto me,” she whispers between harsh breaths. Amy nods her head and swallows hard before wrapping her arms around Rosa the best she could. After an uncomfortable few seconds, Rosa was able to align their pussies together. “Rosa,” Amy whimpers slightly and as soon as she feels Rosa’s moist area against her own, she almost lost it. 

Rosa could feel Amy’s fingernails digging into her back and that only made her more determined and aroused as ever. She begins to move her hips forward, rubbing against raw flesh before she feels Amy tensing and arching her back more with every little movement. A loud moan erupts from Rosa, but before Amy could replace her grip back around the other woman, she is flung backwards against the soft, soaked sheets. Rosa is looking down into desperate eyes as she thrusts her hips deeper. At this point in time, Amy can feel her primal instinct taking over. Her legs shift subtly around Rosa, until she was wrapping both of them around her.

Now it was a lot more comfortable, especially when she could feel how soaked Rosa was becoming. Knowing the feeling of her arousal spreading right across her own clit like a paintbrush made her legs buckle and shake. They both groaned into each other, but Rosa’s heavy breathing was what really turned Amy on. She could tell she was into it, probably a lot more than she ever expected how tonight was going to go. “Rosa,” Amy says softly. Gently, she places a hand to cup Rosa’s sweaty face, but she is still enjoying the pleasure she is recieving. Amy just wanted to enjoy the expression on Rosa’s face as she fucked her.

“Don’t worry, Ames. I’ve got you,” breathed Rosa and she leans down to lock her lips with Amy’s. Even though this had started out to be playful and adventurous for Amy, it has all boiled down to be extremely passionate and filled with raw emotion. She doesn’t know how to feel about Rosa in particular, but she has convinced herself that she is indeed bisexual. It would be something she would have to come to terms with later with Jake, but having this new identity is quite exhilarating and frightening. It was a melting pot of emotions that she didn’t know how or want to sort out yet. She simply just wanted to enjoy this intimate moment with Rosa.  
With all of her strength, Rosa is trying to hold herself above Amy. Her arms are shaking and every single pore is producing a bead of perspiration that dripped down on Amy’s face as they kissed. Even without fucking her, Rosa could have an orgasm just by kissing this girl. They’ve been at it for hours, and she was surprised that Amy had this kind of endurance and she still wanted more even now. Has Jake not been doing his job? The thought crossed Rosa’s mind every time she was able to make Amy moan her name instead of his. She can feel Amy’s fingers twist around strands of curly hair and when their stomachs stick together because of how sweaty they were.

They were getting close to the edge. Rosa could tell by the way Amy pulled her against her own body, like she was wanting more. “I’m going to cum soon,” Amy says softly, which was barely audible for Rosa to hear due to the music coming from the other room. For a moment, Rosa paused and stared down at Amy wide eyed. “You’re comfortable right?” Amy is smiling and nodding and she feels Rosa continue with slow movement of her hips. Their pussies touch, soaked with desperation and curiosity and all Amy could think about was what she was going to tell Jake. She wraps her arms around Rosa’s neck and buries her conflicted expression right below Rosa’s jawline. 

Rosa was careful, tender and deliberate with each move she made. Thrusting whilst holding on to Amy so she wouldn’t miss her mark. Normally, she would have been over long before this point, but with Amy there was no telling how long it lasts. “Okay, you ready?” Amy nods and as Rosa quickly made short, quick thrusts against Amy’s clit, she could feel Amy’s hold around her tighten like a constrictor. “Fuck,” Amy moaned. “I can’t hold it.” She knows she let go anytime she wanted, but Amy was trying her best to hold onto her orgasm. Rosa leans into her ear to nibble gently at her earlobe and that’s what done it. Amy’s back arches and she moans so loud, Rosa kinda hoped the neighbors heard it. Only kinda. 

Her moans bounce off the corners of the room like sonar which in turn, forces Rosa to moan in unison with her. The more they moan, the more aggressive they both become until Amy feels her legs buckle and toes curl. Rosa has her hands clutching the sheets and in this intense moment of ecstacy, they’re both finally able to release together. Weak, but feeling good about it all, Rosa drops herself beside Amy and she inhales sharply as she looks up at the ceiling. She runs a hand through her hair, trying to get the sweaty strands from her eyes so she can turn her head to see Amy. They turn on their sides to face each other and Amy reaches for Rosa’s hand and she brings it up to her lips to kiss the pads of her fingers.

“Thank you, Rosa “ Amy says and closes her eyes to rest for a second. It was 3:30 in the morning, but Rosa was anything but tired. She lays there and watches Amy’s breathing slows down to a normal speed. This would be the time she would tell the people she slept with to move to a separate place to sleep, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “You can sleep here if you want. I don’t care.” The words falling from Rosa’s lips made Amy open her eyes again and Rosa leans in to kiss her. They should stop. What’s done has been done, but Rosa wants press on, squeezing every second out of this opportunity. “Are you sure? I know you have rules about certain things.” Rosa raises up in her spot, and a rush of cold air hits her back and makes her shiver. 

When she slips out of the covers, she can feel Amy’s eyes following her as she reaches for her bathroom robe. “I’m fine with it. You’re not some random person. I feel comfortable with you next to me.” The words forced a deep shade of red that was brought to the surface of Rosa’s cheeks and she groaned to herself when she ties the robe in place. “Anyway. Do you want anything from the kitchen?” Rosa asks as she wanders back to Amy and leans down to kiss her. She was rather surprised with her own decision about the sleeping arrangements, but Amy was special. She deserved to be placed on a pedestal and be treated like a queen.

“A beer would be nice.” Amy caught Rosa’s scent as she pulled away and it made the wet spot between her legs heat up. What was wrong with her? A small sigh passes between her lips as she curled up under the comforter which was a little damp still from their experience earlier. She should probably text Jake, let him know it’s over, but the truth of the matter is that Amy didn’t want it to be. Her body is still trembling from the amount of pleasure that was given to her and she wondered how Rosa was feeling, too. She was an expert in her craft that was for damn sure. Rosa returns with two beers and hands one to Amy with a little grin. “For you, ma’am.” Amy takes the beer gratefully as she sits up in the bed and presses her back against the headboard.

Rosa is already downing her own beer. She is feeling marvelous even though she would need to sleep soon. “How’re you feeling after that?” There was definitely something on Amy’s mind, but Rosa couldn’t tell exactly what it was. It must feel a little awkward now, realizing that you slept with not only someone you work with, but someone who you consider to be one of your closest friends. Amy looks over as she taps the beer bottle with her nails, and she is smiling and blushing like a schoolgirl. “I kind of want to do it again.” The response made Rosa snort, but she appreciated the compliment because she was hoping for something along those lines. “Don’t tell Jake I told you, but you honestly give him a run for his money. I didn’t know that’s how women have sex. It was surreal and totally different, but I really enjoyed it.”

Listening to Amy gush about her experience made Rosa’s ego swell to the size of a blimp. Amy didn’t even experience half of the things she’s capable of making a woman do while she’s between their legs, so she only hoped in time that Jake would give another hall pass to Amy, or maybe he’ll even just let these sexual endeavors continue. She knew that she was hoping for a lot there, but stranger things have happened. “Well, that makes two of us. Too bad you only get one hall pass,” she says as she tilts the beer bottle up slowly to get a little sip. “Maybe you can convince Jake to let me treat you to it again sometime. I wouldn’t mind it.” She was being very generous and Amy scoots closer to Rosa in attempt to cuddle. 

Rosa wasn’t much of a cuddlebug, but with Amy she could make an exception. Just relaxing right here in this moment was enough to send Rosa into pure bliss and how she wished that she was living Jake’s life instead. “He might be convinced,” Amy whispered as she curls into Rosa’s side and reaches for the woman’s hand. Rosa chuckles, lacing their fingers before saying, “well, you can be persuasive.” She can feel Amy rolling her eyes without even having to look, but the little laugh she heard made her heart flutter. It was the most precious thing she’s ever heard and she wants to keep hearing it. “I’ll talk to him in the next few days about it.” Amy was still experiencing her own personal high and it would be hard for her to talk about any of this with Jake right now.

So, for the next hour, they laid there together as if all of this was completely normal. Rosa wasn’t sure what time Jake was coming to get Amy, so she wanted to hoard the attention until he does. Before long, the sun peeked over the city of Brooklyn and Amy opened her eyes to a trickle of sunlight sifting through the blinds. Sleep came really easily for them despite having only five hours of it. Amy smiles, watching Rosa sleep soundlessly. She can feel the rise and fall of her chest and hear little snores. This was not the usual Rosa she witnessed on a daily basis at work. She was normally very standoffish, opinionated and defensive, but right now Rosa looked like an adorable, sleeping puppy.

She raises up and stretches out her muscles before spinning around and placing her feet on the carpeted floor. Goosebumps appeared down her naked flesh as she stood up and this motion made her want to crawl back into bed. She, however, needed to get ready because any time now, Jake would be picking her up. Amy didn’t want to wake Rosa, but she wanted to lay beside her for as long as she can. She made her feel comfortable, safe and warm. Hell, she even made her feel loved, too, even though that wasn’t supposed to happen. Maybe it was out of pure habit that Rosa made women feel like that. It was that magnetic charm and expertise that she was gifted with made the women that Rosa bed down want more. 

In the kitchen, Amy finds her overnight bag sitting where she left it and pulls out fresh clothes. Maybe she should shower first, but that would require waking Rosa. She feels arms snaking around her which causes her to smile. “Do you mind if I use your shower?” Rosa shakes her head as she rested her chin on Amy’s shoulder. Amy wondered if Rosa treated everyone she was with like this, or was it just because she was a personal friend of Rosa’s she received special treatment. Rosa watches with a sleepy expression as Amy gets out several pieces of clothing including underwear with cute little avocados on them. “Avocados?” Rosa chuckles which earns her a little playful shove. 

“Shut it,” mumbled Amy but as soon as she turned to walk to the shower, Rosa slips out of her robe, leaves it laying on the floor and pulls Amy quickly. What was happening? Amy began to panic a little because any second Jake could be rolling up. “Rosa… I have to get ready.” Her face is blushed as Rosa guides her to the bathroom and once they were tucked away inside, she closes the door and pulls Amy into her walk-in shower. “Shhhh,” Rosa cooed as she leaned in to bite gently at Amy’s neck. “Jake isn’t even here yet. We have time still.” Amy is pressed against the glass door and she swallows heavily. “Do you want me to?” Rosa asks as she got down on all fours and she was eye level with Amy’s clit. Hers was absolutely throbbing.

Amy wasn’t going to deny that she wanted it and she couldn’t bring it to herself to protest against something like this. She looks away and nods her head before gripping onto the thin, stainless steel door handle. Rosa takes her finger and runs it gently down her clit and in between the lips. The feeling makes Amy tense with pleasure when she feels Rosa’s thumb against the little nub of collective nerves which were extra sensitive. She kisses it gently and flicks her tongue against the early morning snack like it was some French delicacy that needed to be tasted slowly to get the full effect.

“I love tasting you,” said Rosa when she shoves her tongue in deeper, passing the inner lips and scraping her tongue along Amy’s walls. The words made Amy’s eyes roll back into her head and her current visibility was starting to decrease. “Fucking hell,” she hisses and Rosa forces Amy to lift one of her legs and she places her foot against the shower wall to hold herself steady. “Rosa…” She never responded. The woman kept doing her thing, twirling and flicking her tongue like a snake after a meal. Again, her tongue goes deep and she can feel Rosa pumping her tongue just as good as she could with her fingers. Goddamn, this woman should be locked away because what she is doing should be considered illegal. 

Amy tilts her head back as far as she could manage and her moans echo in the small apartment bathroom. Rosa could sit here and enjoy Amy for hours, but she knew that was impossible with Jake being total taco blocko. At least for right now, she can make Amy cum again and she wanted to slurp up every single little drop of her. “You’re going to cum for me right? Because I know how much of a good girl you are.” Oh fuck, did Rosa just hit her with her weakness? She had triggered her praise kink and all she could do was cover her face with her hands and nod. “I’m a good girl,” mumbled Amy and she wasn’t expecting Rosa to stick three fingers in at once. She winced slightly, but the pain felt good. She could feel her vaginal walls stretch and make room for them on command as Rosa pumped slowly.

“Keep it up and you will get an A+,” Rosa teased as she flicked Amy’s pulsating clit with her wet tongue. The way Amy is squirming right now, it won’t be long before she has to release. Rosa is working every single minute of their time together and she won’t let this experience go to waste and Amy ends up having a terrible time. Rosa knows that’s not going to be possible as long as she keeps up this momentum. Small talk wasn’t really her thing, but she can handle a little bit of it during times like these. She knows this is a side Amy didn’t see of her normally, and she wonders what the woman is thinking about. Rosa grabs hold of Amy’s hips to keep her there in place because she feel Amy beginning to falter slightly. Rosa smiles into her clit, but then she pulls away slightly to turn the water on.

For a moment, Amy is able to catch her breath but she despises the fact that Rosa had to stop momentarily. Now she has to build that feeling back up, but she knows it won’t take her long because of what Rosa can manage in a short amount of time even if she takes it slow. The water was lukewarm. Not hot nor cold and it was perfect when Rosa repositioned herself so Amy could stand underneath the showerhead. Amy’s earlier prediction came true and it didn’t take long for that same intoxicating feeling that buzzed in her system like a bomb waiting to go off. She groaned at the way Rosa licked and fucked her. “I’m going to cum,” she warns ahead of time, but Rosa is expecting it. She smiles up at Amy as she rubs her clit. The water sprinkling down made the experience far better in her opinion.

Amy’s loudest moan so far caught Rosa off guard and something more than just cum gushed out. Rosa is stunned, but amazed at the same time and she was glad that she thought about doing this in the shower because for the first time she was able to make a woman squirt. She wasn’t a dummy. Rosa could tell the difference between regular water and this mixture of fluids and she could smell it aroma that wafted up her nose. She looks up at Amy who was staring down in equal amount of surprise. Not even Jake was able to accomplish something like that. “R-Rosa, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I-,” but she was cut off when Rosa stood and kissed her underneath the shower.

She can’t imagine what Amy could be feeling. There was a mixture of different emotions floating around, but Rosa wanted Amy to feel loved most of all. The way Amy reacted, though, Rosa figured that Jake lacked skill when it came to this. Amy wraps her arms around Rosa, and they stand there for a second to let the water rush over them. “Don’t think for one second you have to be sorry about anything.” She hoped by now that Amy realized that Rosa would be there for her no matter what. They had always supported each other and had each other’s backs. Right now, Rosa just wanted Amy to feel like this was something completely normal that women do and that it’s not embarrassing. “Let’s get cleaned up, okay?”

A couple of hours later, the two women were fully clothed, clean and ready to begin their days. Amy felt like she came back home from a vacation that was rejuvenating as fuck. She is smiling like an idiot as she is packing away dirty clothes and Rosa changed the sheets and was sitting on the couch watching television. Through the night, Amy had control of her allergies and it was thanks to the medication tablets her doctor had prescribed to her, but she had a feeling a lot of it had something to do with Rosa because not once did she feel like she was going to die. Amy smiles, walking up behind Rosa at the couch and leans down to wrap her arms around her. She kisses the woman gently which causes Rosa to laugh in return. 

“Thank you for last night… and this morning.” Amy chuckles. 

“No problem, Ames,” said Rosa as she sips her coffee. “Maybe we’ll get to do it again sometime.”

The fact that Rosa is open to doing it again sends a ray of hope right through her. She is giddy beyond reason as she scrolls through her phone and sees a text from Jake about this morning, but the idea of going home didn’t really sit well with Amy. She wanted to spend the night again, but she knows that Jake won’t allow it. Not for a second time. Amy replies to Jake as she slides down in the couch seat next to her friend. “Jake will be here in twenty with Arlo. I wonder how that went.” Amy laughs at the idea of having to deal with Arlo. She knows how he feels about Charles’ dogs, which made Amy wonder if Jake was really a cat person instead. One thing is for sure, Amy knew that she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that lame ass pun at the end lmfao I couldn't resist.


	4. Biding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jake and Rosa work together to solve a difficult B&E, Rosa has a confrontation with Amy that doesn't end as well as she hoped it would and it shatters them both emotionally.

Ever since Saturday, things have been fairly normal. Most of her time situated in the office, Rosa kept minding her own. She would go out on cases by herself, without a partner which is the way she preferred, but there were times that Captain Holt had issued a case for both Rosa and Jake. It was a simple incident of a breaking and entering and they were going to take statements from the victim and other witnesses. It was a case they had been working on for several days that's been very irritating to say the least. Jake barely spoke to Rosa about what happened a week ago, and Rosa wondered if Amy even discussed with him about what she said, or was it just the heat of the moment and now everything is back to the way it was.

“I hate B&Es. You never really get anything accomplished,” said Rosa as they slid into one of their police cruisers. It was difficult to start a conversation with him now. It was like nothing even happened yet there is this awkward tension in the air that she wanted to break. “B&Es are hard to deal with because without the amount of proper evidence you need, that person is long gone.” Jake replied as he clicked his seatbelt. Rosa nods in agreement as she slid into the passenger side. Jake puts on some tunes, and Rosa rolls the window down slightly to get some air flow. 

It was going on almost 90 degrees, so it was a little stuffy inside. The humidity was doing nothing for her hair either. With a small sigh, Rosa’s thoughts immediately go back to what Amy said, about how she wanted to play around again. She knows that Amy isn’t purposely messing with her heart like that because for starters, Rosa never told her that she had a little crush to begin with. That night reignited her feelings that she had kept buried for so long and Rosa feels disgusted with herself that she has to keep them to hidden again. Was Amy serious about what she said before? “Hey Jake, mind if I ask you something?”

Jake was minding his own when he heard Rosa’s question. “What’s up?” He asks quite cheerfully. A song from Journey came through the radio and that’s probably what lifted the mood for the moment. Rosa sinks back into her seat, not wanting to disrupt the vibe and decides that she would ask him later this evening. “Nevermind.” She turns her eyes out the window as they head to their destination which was an apartment complex called Shorecrest Towers. These people were high end and it was pretty obvious why there had been multiple B&Es at this location throughout the month. Rosa wonders if all of these incidents could be related.

The investigation was really going nowhere quick. Jake is talking to one of the victims, taking statements and Rosa is casually milling around the scene - checking windows and doors. There was absolutely no sign of forced entry, so that is something they couldn’t really rely on. Jake heaves a large sigh as he walked around the kitchen with Rosa after coming back from the interview. “She couldn’t get a clear picture of the perp. Unless we find something that can break this wide open for us to solve, the only thing we can do is ensure that it doesn’t happen again at this location.” Rosa nods, but she doesn’t think this guy would be back to this apartment.

From what she’s learned, every apartment in Shorecrest that was hit, was only hit once. They seem to know to not ever come back to the scene of the crime, so they weren’t stupid criminals. Mostly just desperate to make a quick buck on expensive items. Rosa is writing down what is missing so they can log it into their filing when they get back to the precinct. She wants to ask Jake again from earlier, about Amy but she is not sure what he would say. He seems aloof to what had happened, or he’s simply ignoring that Amy had a wild time to protect his own feelings. 

“Jake,” began Rosa as she erects herself from a kneeling position on the floor. “Has Amy said anything to you about what happened Saturday?” Amy has only spoken to her in passing and she wonders if Amy is having second thoughts about what she was really feeling that night. “About Saturday? Not really. She hasn’t mentioned much at all.” There is a feeling that twists Rosa’s stomach into knots, and she hopes her assumptions weren’t true. “Oh,” she replies, “well, I was just curious because she seemed to have a good time.” Should she be talking about this with him? That situation was between Rosa and Amy and she probably should keep it that way.

For a split second, she could feel Jake’s change in demeanor and how his hands gripped the clipboard tightly until the whites on his knuckles appeared. “I wouldn’t have a clue. We’ve been so busy this week, she hasn’t really said a thing.” Rosa inhales slowly and nods. Maybe she should take this up with Amy later that evening, but of course she would have to change tactics since Amy has been avoiding her. Maybe what happened caused an awkward rift between them and she had only noticed until now? “Right. Nevermind. Forget I asked. Let’s just wrap this up here and get back to the precinct.” 

Rosa believes she has caused a rift, but the only way to confirm it was to go directly to Amy and find out. While Jake heads to the bullpen on the fourth floor to start on paperwork, Rosa stays behind and waits for Amy at her desk. She is not around, and wonders if she is on some kind of assignment. She doesn’t even know what to ask her, so when she sees her, she’s going to come full force. Jake and Amy both have been acting strange since Saturday and she knows it had something to do with what happened. Maybe Amy told him everything and how much she enjoyed it? Maybe Jake’s reaction was a bad one and this forced Amy to become a recluse.

It took about an hour of waiting and this was the time that she could have spent doing her own report, but right now she needed answers to the questions that have been rolling around in her head for days now. At least Amy has been using the present Rosa made her. It actually put a smile on Rosa’s face for the first time today to see that it was being put to good use. “Rosa?” said a voice behind her. The detective turns, seeing the Sergeant standing there with a bewildered expression. Amy wasn’t sure what was going on with Rosa down on the first floor, but she walks up to her with more than confident expression. 

“Hey,” said Rosa. “Can I talk to you?”

“Well, I’m a little busy right now.” Amy replies. She moves to her desk and sits down with a pile of assignment work in her arms. It seems that shit is never-ending around here. “I’ve been training new recruits and handing out assignments all morning. Can this wait?” Rosa places both of her hands down on the woman’s desk and she leans over to whisper. There is a concerned look in Amy’s eye, but the way Rosa is behaving is making her feel like a bug pinned underneath glass. She knows what she’s doing, the whole avoiding thing. Right now, Amy doesn’t want anything to do with the conversation she knows that’s about to happen.

Truth be told, Amy has spoken to Jake about what happened - about how she enjoyed being fucked by Rosa and how she wanted it to happen again. Jake, on the other hand, didn’t seem too keen on the idea and shut it down immediately without question. “You told Jake haven’t you? About what you said to me?” Amy sits perfectly straight, her posture rising a little taller so she is able to pretend to be a little more braver than she feels. “This is not the proper place to be discussing something like this Detective.” Detective? When did she start calling Rosa that? That felt peculiar to her. 

“Amy…” Rosa says the woman’s name in a warning like tone as if she didn’t give her the answers she wanted, she’d do something drastic. There was silence between them for a few seconds and Amy stands from her desk and drags Rosa away by the hand to the bathroom on the first floor. Before she speaks, she makes sure no one was in the stalls and she catches her breath. “Come on, Ames. What’s going on? I miss hanging around you.” Amy turns over her shoulder and approaches Rosa timidly. She wraps her arms around her tightly as if this was the last time she’d ever see her. “I’ve been fighting it all week.” Amy finally says and looks up at her with these tear-filled eyes.

Rosa doesn’t know what to say, or what to do. She stands there, allowing Amy to embrace her as much as she wants. At least she can be a shoulder to cry on if anything. “Fighting what?” Rosa asks, and she swallows a hard lump that formed in her throat. Seeing Amy like this is the most terrible thing she’s ever experienced. She never wants to see this girl like this. Rosa takes her hand and reaches up to wipe away a small tear that rolled down Amy’s cheek. “My feelings for you. I thought they were just because I liked women, but no. It’s not just women I like… I like you, Rosa. I can’t hurt Jake, though.”

She immediately backs away from Rosa, placing a hand over her mouth as she tries to muffle a huge sob that was trying to escape. “Jake knows, but he wants me to stay away from you. He says you’re a threat to our relationship.” Rosa is completely flabbergasted. Her mouth hung open slightly in shock and she takes a step forward only to be stopped by Amy’s hand at her chest. “Am-,” she is interrupted when she sees Amy shaking her head. Jake is trying to keep Amy away from her? No wonder she’s been avoiding her all week. She hasn’t even received a text from Amy like she normally did either. 

As shattered as they both were, Rosa attempts to embrace Amy. “Listen, he can’t do this. I know Jake longer than anyone. I’m going to go talk to him, okay?” Again, Amy desperately shakes her head. Even though Jake is known to be this goofy jokester that everyone loved, Amy knows that he can also have a temper that no one has really seen. “Please don’t. You’re going to make it worse. I’ll figure something out, but first I have to sort my feelings. I love Jake. I do, but… the way you treat me, Rosa, is unlike anything I’ve experienced before.” Her hand that’s on Rosa’s chest is trembling and Rosa takes hold of it with her own and caresses the top of it with her thumb.

“Until this thing with Jake is sorted out, we need to stay away from each other.” Amy finished. “I am bisexual and I told Jake this. However, I need to figure out exactly what my heart wants. This is still all new to me.” Rosa’s heart is aching, but she finally agrees with Amy after a solid five minutes of staring at her. Jake should have known the consequences of a hall pass. The risks were there and laid out in front of him. She isn’t upset with Jake at all though because she knew this sort of thing was going to happen. It was a normal reaction for most. Rosa takes Amy’s hand and kisses it gently before dropping them down at her side. 

She tucks a strand of loose hair from Amy’s pulled up bun of her uniform and tucks it behind her ear. “You can always come to me whenever you’re ready. I’m not going to force you to choose between me or Jake. That isn’t right and I can’t hurt Jake either. He’s my best friend, so this is your own choice to make, Amy.” Rosa said her two cents on the matter and that’s all she could muster after fighting off some kind of strange emotion that she rarely ever feels. “I’ve always cared about you. To be honest, I had a crush on you back then. Never thought we’d be standing here in a bathroom ripping our hearts out.” 

They both laugh softly at her own words and Amy sniffs. At least that broke the tension in the air a little bit and things turned slightly back to normal. Amy is a literal mess and needs to clean up before she goes back out to the office or her workmates would be wondering where she was. Rosa sighs. She had always pushed Jake into asking Amy out and helping him realize that he still had feelings for her. She hates herself for it now because she never knew in a million lifetimes that this precious woman would ever feel like that toward her. “I’ll wait for you, Amy. No matter how long it takes for you to decide and figure everything out. I just want you to be sure.”

Amy appreciates Rosa right now more than ever. While at the sinks, she can see Rosa’s reflection in the mirror and the look on her face. She is hurt, that Amy can clearly see. It was such a strange emotion for her to experience. Rosa always puts up a tough front for the ones she cares about, but now that every leg has been kicked in, Amy can see how vulnerable she really is and it kills her. This is going to take a lot of time and effort on her part to ensure that her own heart knows exactly what it wants. Rosa takes her leave out of the bathroom, leaving Amy to clean herself up to get back to work. 

Waiting this out is going to be excruciatingly painful, but Rosa knows it’s for the best. She will kill the subject whenever Jake is around and never bring up Amy in conversation. She wants to keep the air clear, to keep everyone in good spirits. She doesn’t want to tarnish friendships or ruin relationships, but if it comes down to Amy choosing her over Jake, she knows it will be a difficult bridge to cross when it comes. Deep down, she is frustrated with herself for allowing herself to go through with Jake’s ridiculous hall pass plan to begin with. She is wiping her watery eyes, which left a thick smear of mascara on her cheek. Quickly, she takes the sleeve of her leather jacket and wipes it off the best she could before she reached the floor of the bullpen in the elevator.

Jake is nowhere to be found, so she figured that he might be trying to process paperwork from a few cases ago. The B&E files that they were working on today were laying on her desk, so she might as well get started on them. After that emotional earthquake she had gone through just now, however, she doesn’t know how she’s going to focus on anything else for the rest of the day. She might as well attempt it, but first she needed to get a fresh cup of coffee. Or at least somewhat fresh. Hitchcock and Scully are good about keeping the coffee hot and fresh, so she expects there’s going to be. It was around 2:30 in the afternoon.

When she steps into the break room, she is greeted by Terry who was making a fresh pot. She sighs with relief and tries to act normal as possible. Terry is one of those people that can spot when something’s not right from a mile a way. He always lived up to his Mama Hen title, but it could be because his intuition has become so amazing after having three kids. “Diaz, there you are. How was the case you and Peralta went on today?” Terry asks as he fills the filter with strong, dark roast coffee. It was Rosa’s favorite. She shrugs her shoulders lightly and leans against the counter near the vending machine.

“It was alright. Couldn’t really find anything, but we have other victims to interview in the next couple days. Hopefully we find something soon. I think they’re all related personally.”

Rosa has trained herself for years to keep her emotions in check and feeling them every so slightly was pretty much an annoyance to her. Terry finishes up making the coffee and they both watch as the piping hot liquid pours out. Thank god they had a Bunn machine that can make coffee in minutes. Once it was ready, Rosa helped herself after Terry and they both sat down at the break room table for a moment to chat. Terry is looking at Rosa like something already wrong. The way she is staring off into space and that he might have been imagining it, but had Rosa been crying? 

He’d be a dead man if he asked, so he keeps his lips sealed about it. “They could be related. Perp’s MO all looks the same to me,” she assures as she takes a sip of coffee. Terry nods his head. “Maybe you’re right. Although, some people like to change their MOs to fool people. One minute it’s familiar to us, the next it’s completely different.” Rosa looks over at him and sinks into the chair. “I know that when people are scared about something, they change the way the act around others to make sure they’re protected. So they don’t get caught in the process.” Rosa is keeping quiet, but Terry was right though.

He was right about both things. Leave it to Terry to use her own case against her. “Yeah, but what if this perp had no choice but to change?” Rosa asks, crossing her legs underneath the table. “They panic and they end up leaving a slippery mess behind them. What evidence leads to the perp in that process can be used against them to hurt them.” She is thinking not only about her own situation, but the case itself. Maybe dealing with more cases in the next few weeks or even months would help get Amy off her mind. “The only way to protect themselves is to go about it another way.” 

Something clicked in Rosa just now and it wasn’t about Amy. There was no forced entry and that was peculiar in a B&E. Normally there would be signs all over the place, but the apartments they had looked were completely clean this time. Terry notices the look in Rosa’s eyes and she stands quickly with a steady hand wrapped around her mug. “Thanks Terry. I know what to do.” Rosa knows what’s going on now and she only needs to read the statements of the first two victims of the break-ins. If her hunch is correct, then the perp is somehow related to them and it’s an inside job which was why there was no forced entry to begin with. 

Rosa drops the files down on Jake’s desk and there is a huge smile on her face. “They were let in.” She says almost excitedly as she pulls a chair up beside Jake. He is looking at her like she’s crazy, but Jake is giving her a chance to explain her reasoning. “You think this was all set up?” He asks as he checks the statements over, not believing for a second he had missed something, but in fact he did. “The two victims had insurance on the apartments. They weren’t about to do any kind of forced damage on the property or else the value would go down.” Jake seems impressed with Rosa’s findings so far.

“So, they let someone they knew and trusted in on their own, steal a few high valued items so they can claim the insurance for themselves. Not only are the victims making off with a chunk of cash, but I can bet your sweet ass that perp is selling these items on the black market three times their value as well.” She has never been more thrilled with herself and seeing the pleased look on Jake makes things easier and maybe this solve has smoothed things over between them from earlier. “Hell yes,” said Jake as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. “Looks like we’re making another visit back to Shorecrest. Let’s go partner.” 

Thinking about this case has helped Rosa in many ways. Not only has she solved one of the most difficult challenges, it’s helping her solve her own issues as well. Maybe there was another way for her to deal with this situation she’s gotten herself into with Amy. She can’t leave any evidence behind and get caught, but she will have to make sure that Amy is confident enough in her own choice. Rosa doesn’t want to be around to influence her decision, because she knows that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Simply being there in Amy’s life when she is asked for her is the only way she’s going to ensure her own heart regardless of who Amy chooses. Maybe her cards have been folded for now, but all she can do really is bide her time.


	5. Why Is It Always Bathrooms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of months since Amy first said she had to stay away. She kept her word, but apparently things aren't going too well between Amy and Jake because she is so conflicted about how she feels toward Rosa. They meet in Babylon to discuss it further, but is there a conclusion? Meanwhile, Gina sets up a get together with Rosa and Amy.
> 
> No smut in this chapter, but there's a slight masturbation attempt? :3

Rosa can’t remember the last time she actually had a conversation with Amy. It might have been that last time they were in the bathroom together and things took a very different, sideways turn. She sighs, leaning back in the chair at her desk when she notices the date on the calendar. It’s been a couple months since that day and it seemed Amy was definitely trying to keep her word about trying to not see Rosa anytime soon. It hurt Rosa to know that Amy was purposely avoided her because of Jake, but it is what it is.

Things were okay between herself and Jake for the most part. Tension was still there, hanging around like a anxiety-filled smog. She can tell that Jake always wants to have a talk with her, but he doesn’t have the balls big enough to say anything. Unfortunately, Jake has done enough damage to keep the conversation a bare minimum, so he didn’t really need to talk to her at all for that matter. They only spoke in a civil, professional manner only about work, so it was like their friendship has been changed slightly. 

Even Charles took notice to it, and he always asks Rosa if there was something going on between them. “Not today, Boyle.” Rosa says as she stands at the fax machine, attempting to send reports to the DA that have been approved by Captain Holt. Charles was always so pushy, taking extra effort to make sure his friends were good. “Come on, Rosa. Something is going on between you guys.” Rosa wants to tell Charles about what happened, but she continues to keep herself silent. She portrays herself as an unbreakable force, so nothing can give it away there was something wrong.

“I’m not giving up on you that easily,” he says as he folded his arms across his chest. “If I have to, I’ll go to Amy.” 

Rosa tenses at the name and she gives Charles a little side glance. The look on her face is intense and very hardened which tells him that he either needs to change the subject or leave. Charles knew there was something going on, so that must mean that the others did too, or at least had a similar inkling. Terry figured it out during the day she talked to him about the B&E (which was successful) case she and Jake worked on and Captain Holt only cared about what Jake thought. There was really no one around to connect with except for Hitchcock and Scully, but even those two goons were too blind to see anything was abnormal.

She seemed pretty alone for the moment, so keeping all of these feelings toward herself had been a daily routine. “If you talk to Amy, tell her I said hello.” Rosa said simply and cleared her throat as she moved back to her desk to type up more reports before she goes back out on the street. She had requested to do most of the cases that was offered to her by herself even if Holt had been persistent about Jake tagging along. At least he paired Charles to go with her on the others if anything. She needed some kind of backup if things became a little messy.

He sits down in a chair next to her desk and looks over at Jake who wasn’t really doing much. Jake was sitting there seeing how high he can stack a house of cards, but every time he started, they ended up tumbling. Charles is looking at Rosa sternly, trying to expose any of her faults. There was no luck for him, and Rosa returned to doing her work in peace once he left her side. She has only been out of the office twice today and both of those times she had the urge to see Amy. She missed her, she really did and she wants to know how she’s doing.

It had been around 3pm when Amy entered the bullpen and Rosa only looks up for a moment. She is going on her 4th cup of coffee, so she isn’t sure if it’s the caffeine or Amy making her hands feels sweaty and jittery. Rosa catches Amy’s eyes for only a second, but it was all she needed to realize that Amy felt the same. That she wanted to talk to Rosa as well, but there was no possible way for them to see each other without going behind Jake’s back. Rosa didn’t like that idea, but there was no other choice in the matter.

She sends Amy a quick text to meet her in Babylon. Rosa makes sure that Amy sees the text before she goes back to doing paperwork, but she knows that Amy will most likely ignore it. She is talking to Jake about the weekend, and Rosa overhears that they were visiting Amy’s parents. It must have been nice, being able to do all of this with someone you loved and cared about. When she shifts her eyes upward, she can see Amy staring back and Rosa realizes that Amy is doing this to get her attention in the most subtle way ever. At first, Rosa thought she was just being an asshole because of what Jake told her, but Amy is genuinely trying to reach her.

Rosa logs out of her computer and stands to her feet, taking her cup of coffee to the break room and fills it up to the rim. Before she takes her leave to head to Babylon, she takes in a breath and groans at the fact she has to meet Amy like this. She takes a sip of coffee, and heads out the door back into the bullpen. Before she leaves, she is stopped by Holt who is offering her Drug Task Force a case to work on, and Rosa is almost annoyed that he had to use this time of all times to distract her. She is watching as Amy leaves to head to their secret bathroom (which really isn’t much of a secret anymore), and she is staring at Rosa like a fresh piece of meat.

“Detective, are you sure you can handle this? This is important.” Rosa isn’t paying attention to Holt’s words. It was really important, especially considering there was a heavy bust last week of cocaine in an abandoned warehouse that had been used in years. It was scheduled to be torn down, but they had constantly postponed the date due to the area being an unsafe environment. “Detective…” Captain Holt said again in a much more demanding tone. Rosa is smiling to herself at the thought of Amy being alone waiting for her in Babylon, she finally turns her head to him. “Oh, yes, Sir. I’ll have a briefing with my squad in the morning with further detail.” 

She clears her throat and he nods his head in understanding. Rosa sighs with relief when he walks away and before anyone else can interrupt her, she moves swiftly and hopefully went unnoticed to Babylon. When she got there, she squeezes herself through the secret entrance and sees Amy standing there. “Amy,” she says and before she is allowed to say anything else, the sergeant comes up to her and pulled her into a kiss. Rosa spills half of her coffee on herself, but the heat didn’t compare to what she was feeling when Amy’s lips met hers. Rosa is finally able to breathe when she pulls away and she sits her cup down on the sink beside them. “Why is it always bathrooms?” 

Amy laughs quietly at Rosa’s words when she feels her friend’s hands on her cheeks. “I missed you.” It appears that Amy wasn’t even allowed in the bullpen most of the time these days either. It just so happened to be at a specific time where she was able to meet Amy here, a place where not even Jake knows about. “I missed you too,” said Rosa and she embraces her. She wants to ask questions, about everything and anything relating to Amy’s choice, but she knows that it isn’t right to pry into Amy’s personal life. Rosa just wants Amy to be happy with whomever she chooses.

They pull away and Rosa takes her hands up to Any face and gently caresses her cheekbones with her thumbs. "I don't know who to choose. This is agonizing," said Amy as a little tear rolls down her cheek. "I can't do it." She shakes her head. Amy doesn't want to hurt Rosa or Jake with her choice. Always having a contingency plan in place, Amy realized her options were running thin. She weighed the pros and cons of each, but Rosa and Jake both came out pretty even in numbers. This was like a horrible, inhumane game and she was the one trying to survive it.

"My heart is hurting," continued Amy. "I love you and Jake so much." She kisses the palm of Rosa's hand, trying her best to keep herself emotionally stable, but the move ends up making her become far much worse. Rosa doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better. Everything is just so fucked up right now. “You don’t have to choose. Stay with Jake. He’s good for you.” Maybe sacrificing her own feelings for Amy’s sake was the only thing she can do because it doesn’t seem like Jake is getting the same interaction with Amy like she is now. Clearly, Amy doesn’t agree with what Rosa is asking of her. 

Amy needs to choose or else these feelings will continue to get worse. She unravelling at the seams of her twisted heart. Maybe there was an off chance Rosa would be into polygamy? To be honest, Amy wasn’t sure if she would be into that either. Or Jake for that matter. She is stuck having to choose apples over oranges and she has to do this soon before all of the fruit in the barrel will spoil. “Go with your heart,” said Rosa. “Whoever makes you the happiest. That’s all I want for you.” Rosa kisses the top of Amy’s forehead and steps back away from her. Right now, Amy feels completely lost and unsure of herself and her own feelings.

For so long, she had always thought Jake was the one for her. She still loves him and he means everything to her, but still there was always something missing. It would take her more time to decide, stall her own decisions long enough to where even in her head, they start to make sense to her. She does have a serious lack of judgement sometimes, so she doesn’t want to end up getting hurt because of it all either. Before Rosa begins to turn around and head back to the bullpen, she feels Amy grab her hand to force her in place. It startles Rosa for a second and she turns over her shoulder to see this significant look on her face that makes her question the woman’s motives.

“Amy,” says Rosa softly as she tries to gauge what her dear friend is feeling. Amy pulls herself closer to Rosa and their lips connect instantly. The kiss is loving, tender and warm. It makes every fiber in Rosa’s being flutter and her heart spin in circles. “I never want to be able to choose over two people that I love so much, but you do make me happy Rosa. There are many times before Jake has made me happy. That’s something I can’t deny, but figuring out who I am, I want to embrace this new facet of myself.” Rosa felt like she was seeing double. She stands there for a second in an attempt to grasp what Amy is saying. 

Did she want to choose her? This would be a tough blow for Jake considering he has built up this relationship with Amy from the beginning, but if Amy isn’t being true to herself then it wouldn’t matter regardless. Amy was talking about her newfound sexuality. She must have been able to accept that part of herself and realizing she wasn’t exactly happy with Jake at the same time. “Either way,” Rosa began as she turned to face Amy. She leaned in to kiss the woman’s cheek softly, tasting the tear that was resting there. “You still need to go through a proper divorce. I won’t let you cheat on Jake. It’s not right for him. We can’t start seeing each other until this all goes through.” 

Amy nods her head, understanding what she has to do. This was a complete bombshell. Rosa takes her leave from Babylon and tries to compose herself without looking like a smiley fool. Quickly and effortlessly, she makes it back to her desk without anyone noticing that she is missing. The tears in her eyes from earlier had long since dried up, but she did look like she was going through some emotional trauma. To cover that up, she needs to go refill her coffee after spilling half of it all over herself. Rosa groans, taking a napkin and dabbing the purple shirt she was wearing. The coffee is cold and the way it touches her skin makes her feel uncomfortable. But she is going to have to deal with it.

• • • •

Rosa was glad to be home, she is laying across her bed with Arlo at her feet thinking about what happened today at work. Her heart won’t stop fluttering and no matter how many times she tries to force it to stop, it keeps getting worse for as long as she contains the feeling. How was Amy going to break it off with Jake? Will she do it or back down from it again? Rosa rolls over on her side, sighing softly at the thought. Amy had just come to accept and embrace herself the way she was, Rosa didn’t think Amy would try to deny that side of her. 

Her eyes closed slowly, resting them for a moment as she tries to figure Amy out. It was nearly impossible though. Rosa’s mind always went back to that Saturday night a couple months ago. The feeling of Amy wrapping around her in a heated act of passion was enough to force Rosa’s hand between her legs at the little fantasy. She is feeling wet instantly when she imagines Amy’s naked body laying on top of her. The way her perfect little breasts mold to fit Rosa’s hands made her grab her own through the material of her shirt. She is getting into it, but before she was able to let any of this happen, her phone buzzed beside her on the bed with startled her in an upright position. 

“Fuck,” she mumbles with a sigh and she reached for her phone, slightly annoyed for being interrupted. She glanced down at the number, surprised to see that it was Gina fucking Linetti of all people. What in the hell is she doing call Rosa? She stares at the name curiously, then answers before it reached voicemail. Gina had been in town and she wanted to visit. They talked for fifteen minutes, catching up on things while making plans to hang out. Rosa wanted to mention what’s going on about herself and Amy, but she thought it would make things awkward for the entire day. 

“So, tomorrow around 5pm? We can have dinner. I invited Amy along too, so it would be fun to catch up with everyone.” Rosa can hear Gina’s voice sounding a lot more excited about it than usual. They were always at odds with each other at work, but Gina was a decent friend to her. Even though she invited Amy along, she wanted to get her opinion and advice on the subject. Rosa knows that Gina is one of Jake’s best friends from childhood, so she doesn’t know how indifferent the ginger might feel about the subject. 

“Gina, I also have something to talk to you about. I hate that I'm asking this of you of all people, but I might need your advice on the matter. It’s kind of important, too.” Rosa says and Gina pauses. Asking Gina of all people is a big deal to Rosa. She hates help from anyone, but there was really no one at work to connect with. She feels like she had been stranded on a deserted island with no hope for survival. Gina does seem interested about what's going on, so she is compliant with Rosa. "Also, Amy can't know that I'm talking to you about this. I'll meet you earlier." 

Instead of 5pm tomorrow, Gina sets it up an hour or two earlier. There is a nervous feeling developing in the pit of Rosa's stomach, only because talking with Gina is so peculiar. She never really talked to her about this sort of thing unless it was Gina setting her up with some of her friends. With everything planned out now, they hang up and Rosa decided to go relax and get something to eat. Maybe she'll soak in warm bath tonight, but she knows if she did, she would fall asleep immediately.

• • • •

The next day, work had gone rather smoothly and Rosa was able to get her own paperwork finished to be able to go home an hour earlier. She bribed Holt with overtime to allow her and he reluctantly agreed that she'd work night shift one night. She accepted only because talking to Gina was kind of important. She grabs her helmet from her locker in the break room, and she noticed Jake attempting to be friendly with her. "Hey, Rosa." he said and gave the dark haired woman a big, goofy grin. Rosa looks at him, unsure what to say.

For the past two months, Jake has been trying to avoid her like Amy was. Now it seems he wants to make up for the way he was behaving, or at least that's in Rosa's perspective. "You're leaving early, Rosa?" Jake asks when he notices the bike helmet and her bag. She only looks at him as if she is waiting for a reason why he's speaking to her again. "Yeah. I have a doctor's appointment at 3:30." It was a simple, little white lie because she knows Amy is gonna tell one to cover the fact she is meeting her and Gina later, too. 

He nods, scratching the back of his head like he's genuinely looking for a way to apologize from these past couple of months, especially with the whole ordeal with Amy. “Look, Rosa,” he begins when he lost patience with himself. He sighs, placing his hands on the table in front of him. “Amy really did enjoy being with you.” Rosa’s eyes facial expression subtly softens as Jake speaks. “More than I thought she would. Two days after that night, Amy and I tried to you know, but it wasn’t working. It’s like her mind went somewhere else.” Jake understood the risks that erupted over the course of 48 hours, and now he fears that they’re starting to become a little rocky.

Rosa genuinely feels guilty for it all, but she is holding her ground there as he explains in detail about what has been happening. “She explained to me that what she felt with you was different and that it’s something she desperately needs again.” She can clearly see the hurt in Jake’s eyes and this makes her groan quietly at herself. Why is he doing this now? He could have waited, but nope. Jake had to make her feel like complete and total shit before Amy made her decision. At least Jake isn’t angry at Rosa. He seemed more sad and disappointed that Amy no longer needs to be satisfied by him. 

“I’m sorry, Jake. You knew the risks, but I haven’t spoken to Amy in a couple of months, so I don’t know why she’d be feeling that way. If it helps any,” Rosa says and places a comforting hand on Jake’s shoulder. “I’ve been trying to stay away from her. Crazy enough, I can be a huge influence on people.”

He seemed to understand and as he raised his head, he gives Rosa a little nod. They didn’t really speak to each other again after that so who really knew what was happening at home with them. Was it possible that Amy had decided and this is Jake's way of sulking and coping with the news? He seems to be in denial despite his cooperation. Rosa gives him a half smile and takes her leave out of the break room. She feels bad for Jake, she really does, but this would have to be Amy’s choice and nobody can take that away from her. Rosa wants to call Gina and perhaps cancel this little get together all three of them are having. She knows something is going to happen when she sees Amy’s beautiful face again and with Gina being there, who knows how long it would be until she discovers the truth. Gina was fluent in the art of secrecy and deception, and she can smell bullshit a mile away.


	6. A Sure Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dinner with Gina goes incredibly well for once, Amy announces something extremely important to Rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused about the timeframe of this, between chapters 5 and 6 happens in the course of one day. Amy had already made her choice when she was in Babylon with Rosa and had spoken to Jake the previous night about everything. Just thought I'd clear that up here in case people got to thinking, lmao.

Rosa had finally been able to meet Gina at a specific time. It was two hours earlier than what she was originally going to do, but Rosa needed some friendly advice about Amy. With Gina’s successful online appearances, Rosa is met with three bodyguards that are two times Rosa’s size. “Gina, what the hell is this?” she asks in a vicious tone, her eyes locking up to one man who could give Terry a run for his money when it comes to brute strength. “Dennis, you can let her though. She’s with me.” The large, bulky man with a man-bun grunts really low and Rosa eyes him out of the corner of her eyes as he makes a path for her.

“Dennis?” She made an awkward sound that was sort of between a laugh and a snort because she couldn’t believe that the man’s name was Dennis of all things. It really lowered the man’s fear factor points from a perfect ten down to a five. He was still bulky and strong-looking, but he didn’t seem nearly as menacing with the name Dennis. Gina had picked some fancy restaurant to meet up at. Not Rosa’s first choice or tenth choice for that matter, but she couldn’t say no to this little meeting. “I see you have your own security now.” Rosa says and looks over at the 3 bodyguards that took their jobs way too seriously. 

Since Gina is an internet sensation, she is obviously scrolling down through her phone as Rosa speaks, obviously not even realizing that Rosa made it to the table without harm. “Gina,” said Rosa to get her attention once more. “I have to talk to you and it’s about Amy. Well, my situation with Amy specifically.” There was a slight pause in Gina’s movements which indicated that she was slightly interested in the topic. She blinks, and Rosa watches as she puts her phone down gently. Rosa doesn’t make any sudden movements because she fears that Gina would lose interest once the conversation dulls to a bare minimum.

“With Amy you say?” Gina asks as she clasps her hands together. “Is that why you asked me to me to meet you earlier than her?”

Before she could even start explaining, Rosa is hushed which makes her back teeth grind. This was terrible. Why did she think that coming to Gina would be any help whatsoever? She groans softly and leaned back in her booth when two beers are brought over courtesy of Gina herself. This ought to help with dealing with this kind of behavior from this crazy redhead. After what seemed like forever, Rosa was able to finally able to obtain Gina’s attention long enough to explain what happened a couple months ago. “Woah, you and Amy slept together?!” Gina asks almost a little louder than she should have. It pisses Rosa off immediately and she gives her a pointed look.

“Yes. We slept together.” Rosa confirms and she thinks that she should just come out and say what’s been going on. There was no getting around it and eventually Gina will find out once Amy does indeed go through a divoce with Jake. “Also…” Gina sits up a little more when Rosa begins speaking again. She genuinely found this gossip to be pretty juicy and maybe there was some kind of advice she could give to her friend and former colleague. “I’m pretty sure Amy has fallen in love with me after that.” What a surprise turn of events! Gina’s eyes light up and hates herself for missing out on all of the office gossip. 

She takes a minute to wrap the information around her brain, comprehending what exactly happened. “So, Jake allowed Amy to sleep with you… and in turn she fell in love with you? Are you sure this isn’t some skit out of Saturday Night Live and you’re just fucking with me?” Gina asks and raises both eyebrows at Rosa. Apparently, Gina didn’t believe her. It was like the Boy Who Cried Wolf in her eyes, but in this case for Rosa she is the one who is going to get eaten at the end of this story if she doesn’t get some kind of help to deal with Amy.

“Look at me. I swear on my mother’s grave she’s in love with me.” Rosa said.

“You shouldn’t swear on things that haven’t even happened yet, Rosa,” Gina says as she tuts softly in disappointment. “That’s not fair on my part.”

“GINA! Listen. To. Me. Why in the fuck would I lie over something like this?” Rosa downs her entire mug of beer in an attempt to keep her grounded. Any moment now, she could explode due to Gina’s insufferable behavior. It took almost the entire two hours to explain in detail what was happening, and before Rosa could finish what she was saying, Amy had entered the little section that was guarded off by the 3 giants. Amy is looking at them with a concerned expression and she backs away slowly before she makes her way to the table.

“New friends, Gina?” Amy nods over to the bodyguards.

“Yep. After I got stabbed in the back last year, I figured it was time for an upgrade.” Gina says with a little chipperish tone. Amy looks over at Rosa and she isn’t sure who she should sit with. In the end, Amy slides into the booth seat with Rosa and places her purse and jacket in between them as a makeshift wall. Maybe that will help keep their hands off each other while they enjoy this little meetup. Let’s see how long this lasts. Rosa shifts in her spot and Gina is curiously looking between them, gauging their expressions when they first see each other. There is an inkling of conclusion that Rosa might be telling the truth about their whole sexcapade story.

However, she keeps quiet about asking further questions. She wants to see how this plays out. Gina is simply doing what Gina does best - absoutely fucking nothing. They talked for what seemed like ages. They ordered food, and it arrived promptly in time because Rosa had been starving. She had ordered some kind of steak dinner and she noticed Amy ordered a giant plate of sushi. They were entirely different from each other, but she respected it. Rosa could have sworn she smelled Amy’s perfume. The same kind she wore the night they had sex - or at least in Rosa’s perspective, made love. To Rosa, that was a huge difference.

Gina begins talking about her online endeavors and how she’s starting the small application service called Toddler. It was actually in the works of being created now that she had enough money to get it started. She has been making a name for herself. Rosa can’t say she isn’t proud of her, because she is. Gina made herself into her own woman, her own empire more than a business and that is something anyone would be lucky enough to succeed in. The one topic that made Amy light up on her own was when Gina began talking about Iggy and how she was doing. “She’s a year old now!” 

Yet, they haven’t met the kid. Rosa leans back in the booth, trying to make light conversation with the two only to be distracted when Amy goes to remove her jacket from the makeshift wall. Was that on purpose? Rosa sticks a fork full of steak in her mouth as she considers possibilities and the outcome. Is Amy trying to let Rosa know that she wanted to hold hands? That she wanted some sort of physical connection? This could be a really bad thing considering she wast trying to keep away. This would make everything backfire. Her heart is beating through her chest every time she looked at Amy.

Gina kept on talking which was fine and dandy, but all Rosa wanted to do was grasp this woman’s hand that was next to her. Briefly, when Gina looked down at her phone after recieving a bunch of Twitter responses to something she had posted, Rosa reluctantly slides her hand overtop Amy’s. This move makes Amy’s face appear red, but she is smiling at the gesture. They lace each other’s fingers and Amy is caressing Rosa’s skin with her thumb which was a soothing feeling. They were both grinning like idiots as Gina continued on with her stories and misadventures with Iggy and the Toddler app. 

It was still a nice feeling, holding hands like this even if it was in secret. Gina didn’t believe her so there was no point in telling the truth about the aftermath that was coming. They’re going to have to cross that bridge when it comes and deal with this divorce together. Even she had told Jake she was staying away, there was always something that kept drawing the two girls together and that really spoke to Rosa. It wasn’t just a coincidence. It was something that Rosa never thought she’d start to believe, but after all the hurdles and hoops they’re going to be going through in the oncoming months, fate must have been pretty real for them to be sitting here like this.

Rosa should pull her hand away, because encouraging Amy like this is only going to lead to more not-so-innocent things. She smiles at how gorgeous she is in that teal-colored flannel that was rolled up to her elbows and those ripped jeans. It was an interesting fashion choice and Rosa never thought Amy would look good in it. She looks good in everything she wears. Her hair was down around her neck and Rosa can smell her shampoo. She can’t believe how infatuated Gina is about herself because any person walking around them whether they be a waitress, bartender or patron could see that the two were clearly holding hands and flirting. “It sounds like you have your life together pretty well, Gina. We’re both happy for you. You should bring Iggy by the precinct sometime soon because I’m sure everyone would love to see her.” Amy says and Gina ponders the idea for a second. She hasn’t been able to stop in and say hello to everyone due to all of the tour dates and online scheduling, but it did sound fun regardless.

“Maybe I’ll squeeze in some time in a couple of months,” Gina said as she finished up her chicken salad and a glass of white wine. The ginger finally notices how close Rosa and Amy are. Their shoulders were almost touching and she can see Amy slip her hand further into Rosa’s lap. Rosa must have been telling the truth about before and with this shocking revelation, she begins to choke on a piece of food before she is able to swallow it all. “Shit,” she hissed in pain as she relaxes back against the booth seat. Meanwhile, Rosa is feeling tense. She is feeling Amy’s hand creep her way between her legs after she had voluntarily let go.

She wants to shove her hand aside because of the issue with Jake, but goddamn it was nearly impossible. Her fingers rested right at the top of her thighs and she feels Amy wiggle her hands between the denim of her black jeans. Like a rat in a maze, Amy was seeking the center prize, but Rosa was determined to keep her prolonged a little while. In public of all places? What if someone could see them? Rosa squeezes her thighs together purposely which causes Amy to wince in slight pain and tries to retract back, but she is stuck in Rosa’s grip. If her hand was stuck like this, she couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if she went down on Rosa. However, she would definitely love to do that sometime and see what happens.

“Ames, you okay?” Gina asks and raises an eyebrow. 

Amy can feel the blood restricting from her fingers and going numb from the tight hold on her, but Rosa wasn’t letting up. “I’m fine,” she replied with a half-grin. Rosa could hear her voice that cracks slightly and this had been one of Amy’s tells when she was lying. Rosa is smiling to herself, enjoying the fact that Amy has to suffer a little bit before anything happens. It was amusing, but Rosa knows this isn’t what she wanted to happen right now despite that. Clearly, Amy isn’t getting the hint that Rosa needs her to divorce Jake if she wants a relationship like this. She knows how agonizing it is to wait around, because divorce is messy and can take a long time especially if Jake won’t be willing to sign the papers anytime soon.

They kept up their conversation for another hour before they had to bring things to a close. It was an interesting evening to say the least, but before they could gran their checks, Gina did a nice thing and paid for all three of their meals. It kind of shocked Amy and Rosa because she wouldn’t have done that before, but suppose it’s because she is financially secured now she didn’t really care to. “Thanks Gina,” said Amy as she pulled her hand away from Rosa’s thighs. She flings her hand a few times, trying to shake the sleepy feeling from her fingertips. Rosa is smirking to herself as if she won some sort of bet, but she knows this is the wrong place and time for that. 

Once dinner was over, they embrace Gina briefly before her bodyguards carry her off like she was the embodiment of King Tut himself. Rosa scoffs and shakes her head before turning to head toward her motorcycle parked out back behind the little restaurant. Dinner was interesting to say the least. She couldn’t believe how flirty Amy was being in front of Gina. For certain, Rosa thought Gina would have said something, but she didn’t really have a clue. Might as well be for the best. As she strides over to her motorcycle, Rosa is mindlessly scrolling through her phone on Facebook. Jake kept posting some kind of tragic-feeling memes and Rosa felt a tinge of guilt coming from that. 

“Rosa,” said Amy behind her. She was breathing heavily once she reached Rosa who was already straddling her motorcycle. “What was that in there?” Rosa asks, nodding to the restaurant. Clearly, Rosa was referring to the risque moments between them right under Gina’s nose. Amy smiles, her face even more flushed now and not just from breathing so much. After a few good moments, she is finally able to catch her breath and she realizes how happy, excited she feels and how her heart is warm from everything. This doesn’t give Rosa any clues as to what’s going on with her though so she is still at a loss for that. “I love you, Rosa Diaz.”

Time seemed to have momentarily froze with those three words. Rosa sat there on her bike with not even a muscle twitching. She was trying to comprehend what Amy had just said. It had been the most simplest words anyone can form on their own, but to Rosa… they were a big deal with be said. You couldn’t just say them so willy-nilly. She’s only said that phrase to four people in her life and two of which, she regretted. Amy is staring at her with this big smile on her face, waiting for some kind of reaction. Was this a trick? Surely, it couldn’t be. Amy wasn’t that cruel. The air around them seemed really light as if Rosa was floating, but she was still stuck on earth somehow. 

“What?” It was the only thing that Rosa could muster. 

“I love you,” said Amy again and took Rosa’s hands in hers before she could pull them away. There was a bit severity in her tone, too, Rosa noticed. She knew that Amy was pretty traditional when it came to dating, so she only hoped that Amy meant everything that is coming out of her mouth right now. “I made up my mind. _**I want you, Rosa**_. Monday morning, I’m taking a half day so I can get paperwork ready in order to file for a divorce.” Amy’s words became a little hollow, like she was feeling guilty about leaving Jake in the dust like this, but things change. Hearts change and so do people. It happens to the best of us and it only allows us to experience new life lessons and help ourselves grow as a person.

“Does…Jake know what’s going on?” Rosa asks, unsure of what else to say. 

“Yeah,” Amy replies quietly with a small nod of her head. Amy had talked to Jake about everything last night. There were a lot of emotions they both went through, but in the end they had settled everything like adults. Jake respected Amy’s decision which Rosa was quite surprised about when Amy went to explanation of it. Amy’s hand was comfortably in Rosa’s as she spoke, and a little smile crept up on Rosa’s face. She kind of figured this will all work out in the end, but they had only just got over the biggest hurdle. She is glad that Jake isn’t being a dick about it, but she wonders how long that will last when everything finally sinks in that Amy is leaving him. He might be in denial about everything considering what she saw on his Facebook earlier.

Rosa pulls one leg over the bike and stands next to Amy before pulling her into an embrace. Their lips meet, and their hearts are fluttering against their chests. “I love you, Amy Santiago. I always have. You better fucking mean what you're saying.” Rosa had to wait years for this moment to come and she wasn’t going to let anything snatch it from her. This was their moment. This was their moment to be together finally after so many doubts, so much waiting and so much painful agony but it had been well worth it in the end. Rosa folds their hands down at their sides, lacing their fingers as she kisses Amy softly. “I do mean it, Rosa. Can you go with me to the Courthouse next Monday? I need some moral support so I can get the petition paperwork to be signed.” 

This is where the road becomes a little difficult. Amy says that Jake is okay with all of this, but Rosa doesn’t think so. She had just spoke to him today at work and everything seemed perfectly fine on the surface. Maybe that's why he was acting so weird. He was trying to apologize to her even if everything had gone through already with Amy's decision. His way of coping while being in denial about it most likely. “Of course, Ames. I'll do anything you need me to do.” This is the first step to extremely long months ahead of them. Jake may come back and disagree with Amy’s decision about the divorce and that will throw a huge curveball at them. Whatever happens, Amy can be sure and secure in her efforts that Rosa will be by her side every single step of the way until this is over and she is free.


	7. First Time Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 months since Amy filed for divorce and things are going smoothly. Jake seems to be okay about it all, but Rosa feels there's underlying feelings he's not wanting to confront. 
> 
> Amy's first experience at a gay club.  
> Tooth-rotting fluff ahead!

To put it simply, things have gone pretty well for Rosa in the oncoming months. Things have been kind of awkward at work, however, but that was to be expected when you literally stole one of your best friend’s wife away from him. Well, Rosa didn’t technically steal her. Amy did all of that on her own. Needless to say, there was some tension hanging around. Jake had kept things civil, even retaining his class clown personality. Humor was always a coping mechanism for when something went wrong in Jake’s life, so she couldn’t say she blamed him.

Everyone in the office took the news as a huge shock, but the one who actually had hit hard the most was Charles. He was always a big advocate for Amy and Jake and he has been spiteful toward. Rosa for the last five months. Jake tells him that he needs to lay off all the time, but the ever so loyal Charles is sticking to Jake’s side like gorilla glue. Rosa didn't mind it. She hoped one day she and Charles will be on good terms again. She actually had a lot of support which was kind of shocking for her generally. She didn’t think many would approve of how things took a turn in Jake’s marriage, but things just happen and people learn to accept it.

Rosa didn’t like how _chill_ Jake was being with all of this, though. He no longer wears his wedding band either. He must have sold it or is keeping it around for keepsake memories. Something tells Rosa that everything is going to hit him eventually and she isn’t sure what she’s going to do. Would she become a target of his with his eyes set on revenge? Or would nothing amount to anything like that? _I need to stop watching the I.D. channel…_ Rosa thought as she sits at her desk in the bullpen. There was still a long way to go before Amy’s divorce claim goes through, but she has been on it constantly since the day they went to the Courthouse.

She didn’t understand why everything had to be so official. Rosa knew that Amy liked marriage, weddings and the traditional style of a relationship, but a piece of paper didn’t really mean anything to Rosa. A piece of paper didn’t make her heart do somersaults whenever Amy walked into a room or make her hands clammy or legs shake when she curls up against Rosa at night. If Amy wanted to get married that way, Rosa wouldn’t care. She just never understood the process. “Hey,” said Jake as he wanders over. It looked like he had just got done on a case and she watches as Charles completely avoids her as he walks toward Captain Holt’s office.

“Is he still angry with me?” Rosa asks with a sigh. 

“He’ll get over it eventually. I’m really surprised at how hard it hit him. You’d think I’d be the one sulking off like that.” Jake makes a little laugh with a little snort. “But anyway, there’s an important case I think you should check out with me down by the marina. A body was found not too long ago on a boat that arrived at the docks. Nobody was on board, but guess what the wild thing is.” Jake said and he barely gave enough time for Rosa to think about it. “That’s right, his hands were tied to the gas lever which constantly pushed it to go. Who knows exactly where it came from. We have forensics looking at the scene right now. Wanna tag along?”

“Let me go ask Captain Holt,” said Rosa. “But that sounds like a kick ass case.”

 

••••

The marina was one of the worst places Rosa could ever find herself. An undesirable amount of nasty fish filled the air with a foul stench that left a bad taste in her mouth. As Jake said, the Forensic team was there doing analysis and it had been roped off to keep onlookers at bay. Rosa shows her badge along with Jake and they both were allowed to step under the familiar yellow tape. "You weren't kidding when you said it's crazy," said Rosa as she steps over toward a zipped up body bag. 

A young girl in her mid 20s came over. She was one of the Forensic specialists and she explained to the detectives what her team has found which hadn't been much. "The only thing that we've found was bloody shoe tracks on board the boat." She hands off the information to Jake who is looking at the pictures to see if he can tell what kind of shoe it was. "Looks like camping or hiking shoes. It doesn't match our victim?" The girl shakes her head and nods to the body bag. "He was barefoot when he was found according to eyewitness statement." 

"Who found him?" Rosa asks curiously as she prepares her hands and gloves them to make sure she didn't mess with the evidence.

"Antonio Smith," the analyst said. "A commercial fisherman who was about to set sail before he saw the boat coming."

"Does he know which way the boat came from?"

"No. He looked up and just saw it heading his way. No idea what angle it came from. Maybe across the water at Staten?" The analyst shrugs her shoulders and then nods to the paper with the bloody footprint. "You guys can keep that for reference."

While Jake inspects the body, Rosa goes over toward the distraught fisherman who discovered him. They speak for about fifteen minutes before Rosa was able to get the details of what happened. "I can't imagine this scene was easy for you to see personally. Are you sure no one was on board or around the body when you first arrived?" The man nods his head Rosa feels like they're at a literal dead end until the body comes back from the coroner's office next week. 

"What'd he say?" Jake asks as he wipes beads of sweat from his brow.

"Nothing of significance," Rosa replies and she squats down next to the body. She eyes the blood footprint photo again, noticing the imprints of the shoe were unusual to her. She shows Jake to get a second opinion and he really had nothing substantial to say about them. "Honestly, it looks like they could be custom made hiking boots." He said with a little shrug. "Not many stores around here do that, so it may not be factory made."

"We should probably check to see if there's any New York based shoe companies that do custom made and go from there on a list. Check to see how many have been bought and by who," suggests Rosa.

They take what they've found today and headed back to the precinct with hopes that they might be able to find something online. If anything, they could check not just company stores, but those who sell online too like eBay or Etsy. "Ugh, this case is gonna be difficult. Do cases like this ever go easy?" asked Rosa as they pulled into the parking garage of the NYPD. 

"Eh, sometimes they do, sometimes they don't," said Jake. "But I like a challenge." Jake parks and takes the keys out of the ignition before sighing deeply. Rosa looks over at him before taking her seat belt off and stops Jake moments before he gets out. She wants to say something to him about the divorce situation because she knows it's going to be a long, hard road before anything gets better. "Hey, Jake… about Amy. I want you to know that I appreciate how cooperative you're being. Not many would be this… _**accepting**_."

She could tell that Jake doesn't want to talk about it. That he has had enough heartache for a while before he actually has this discussion with her, but it looks like he might not be able to rest anytime soon before he is able to gather his thoughts. "As long as Amy is happy, that's all I care about. I still trust you to take care of her. I love Amy with all of my heart, and I know shit like this happens all the time… just never thought it would happen to me. It was my fault for letting it happen." This was too much. Rosa hated seeing Jake like this, but there wasn't a single thing she could do. 

This is just something all three of them were going to have to work together on. They get out of the cruiser and head into the precinct. At least they have this case to work on. It would be something to distract Jake from this whole mess and she was going to be his secondary in all of this. At least, that’s what she was assuming or else he wouldn’t have invited her along today. Once they were up in the bullpen, Rosa sits down at her desk and logs into her computer to do some mind-numbing filing work for Captain Holt. 

Rosa is still uneasy around Charles because she knows he wants to say something to her. He is still adamant about avoiding her at all costs, but he is at least being civil around her and not throwing relentless tantrums like she thought he would after the news of Amy and Jake’s divorce broke out. Rosa can forget about asking him where she should take Amy for their upcoming sixth month anniversary. Charles was always really good at that, but she would have to look elsewhere for ideas. Maybe she should just stay home, cook up something special and unique and they can enjoy some peace and quiet together.

It was almost time to go home before Amy entered the bullpen. Everyone’s eyes lift upward in her direction for only a second before going back to their work. Amy knows that everyone is aware of what happened, but she is here to see Rosa. She casually strolls over and sits down in one of the chairs at the detective’s desk. “I feel weird being here,” she says and Rosa looks up from her keyboard. Amy does blame herself because she was the one who broke off the marriage with Jake. Rosa knows that Amy still has feelings for Jake, because you can’t simply just turn them off like that and shut down. They will always remain there, but they will somewhat fade with time.

They were all still friends which was the weirdest thing to Rosa. No bad karma ever came from it like there should have, but Rosa was grateful this entire situation didn’t turn nasty. “Everything is fine,” Rosa assured as she placed a hand over top Amy’s. She stroked her skin gently before pulling away and before she speaks again, a small smile curled up on her lips. “I was thinking of taking you somewhere nice tonight. Have any thoughts on that?”

Amy smiles brightly, lighting up the room like she normally does and to this day it makes Rosa’s head spin and heart beat against her chest. She knows what happened was shitty, but always seeing Amy’s smile seems to be pretty reassuring that Amy made the right choice after everything. “We can go dancing. I’ve actually never been to a gay bar club before.” Rosa chuckles at the suggestion and it dawns on her that Amy hasn’t ventured out passed Shaw’s Bar or B66 club which definitely wasn’t a gay one. “You mean you actually want to go to a club and watch drag shows for our anniversary?”

“Why not?” Amy asks innocently enough. “We can get something to eat beforehand. Maybe something cheap and greasy.”

It was rather amusing and adorable watching Amy contemplate on how to celebrate tonight. Rosa thought she wanted to go all out on some fancy, expensive restaurant, but instead she wanted to do this. It was unexpected, but Rosa didn’t mind at all. Every single day, Rosa falls more in love with this woman than ever before. “Some cheap bar food from Shaw’s then,” suggested Rosa and Amy nodded excitedly. “I’m almost done here and we can head out. Later, I’ll tell you about the case Jake and I were on today. It’s pretty intense.”

•••

Amy was glad to get out of her uniform. She falls backwards onto the bed while Rosa gets ready. She had just stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. “I thought you’d want to go somewhere nice. I’m a little surprised you picked a gay bar.” Amy raises her head and her eyes grow a little wider than usual seeing Rosa standing there deciding on what to wear. She could add a little color to her attire tonight just for the occasion.

She feels arms snake around her and lips connect to her damp skin at her shoulder. “You smell so good,” said Amy as she closes her eyes. She was a little distracted by Rosa and couldn’t fully comprehend what she had said, but Rosa just smiled and pulled down a black strapless dress from the closet. Once they were dressed and ready to go out, Rosa decided it was better to get an Uber. They were planning on doing a little drinking at the club, so Rosa might as well be safe about it.  
“Uber is here,” said Amy as she grabbed her purse from the counter. Rosa takes her wallet, gun and badge knowing that she doesn’t need them tonight. You just never know and Rosa felt naked without them. It was fine if Amy didn’t have hers. They headed to the Uber that was parked out front of Rosa’s apartment and climbed into the backseat. The driver mentioned they’d be at Shaw’s in ten minutes due to traffic conditions, but that was okay. Rosa and Amy had plenty of time to talk about their work days before the night begins.

The ride over to Shaw’s wasn’t bad and Rosa was able to piece her mind together that this was their sixth month anniversary. Time flew so fast after Jake signed those divorce papers. “I’m really happy,” said Rosa as the rolled up to Shaw’s with their fingers laced. They slid out of the Uber and Rosa paid the man appropriately. Amy wonders what’s on Rosa’s mind and she tugs gently on the other woman’s hand to pull her closer as they stood at the door of Shaw’s. “I’m happy too.” When they walked in, Rosa took their normal booth seat in the back of the bar and grabbed a couple of menus.

They ordered a couple cheap beers and a large basket of traditional wings. Rosa knows how much Amy didn’t really like super hot things (and couldn’t handle the heat anyway), so she decided to get a couple of different flavors: garlic Parmesan and honey mustard. This is what Amy has been craving all day and she immediately digs in once they were brought to the table. Shaw’s wasn’t packed tonight, but it was nice anyway. She was able to focus more on Amy as she talked about what she has planned for the both of them this winter and Rosa just smiles at her in a this dreamy-like state.

“What?” Amy asks as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin after downing two wings. “Is there something on my face?” 

“No,” replies Rosa with a little shake of her head. “Your face is perfect. _You’re perfect_.”

A deep shade of red flushes on Amy’s face and spreads to the bottom of her neck. She can feel the heat from the embarrassment, but she couldn’t deny that Rosa did have that charm about her. They sat there, talking and eating for a few hours. There was still plenty of time left before the club’s drag shows began and Amy was already on her third drink and Rosa could tell she was in the mood to start dancing. “It’s 10:30pm. What time does the shows normally start?” Amy tilts her head to one side as she checked the time on her phone.

“11:30. I’m sure you’re going to love experiencing it for the first time. Some of the shows are pretty dope and creative as hell.”

Once they had their fill of chicken wings and cheap beer, Amy was already trying to swing her hips with each song she hears. They hadn’t even left Shaw’s yet and it was the background music on the football game highlights. Rosa shakes her head as she leaves the check for Hank because she knows Amy won’t be nearly capable of doing it like this. Amy latches onto Rosa, snaking her arm through hers as they head out the door. The club they were going to was a few blocks down from Shaw’s, so it was an easy walk especially since Amy had this energy already. Rosa can tell once they get home from the bar, Amy will end up just passing out from all of chaos.

As they became close, Amy could tell they were in the right area. Signs of the club were everywhere from the same-sex couples holding hands to giant Pride flag hanging outside across the establishment. There was a little line to get in, but wasn’t that big of a deal when you can hear the beats from the music pounding against the brick walls and feel them through the street underneath Amy’s feet. The two get in line and Rosa laces their fingers, pulling Amy excessively closer to her. 

“Rapacious much?” Amy asks as she leans into her lover. Rosa only grins as an eager arm snakes around her. The line steadily moves, inching their way toward the front door and they pull their identification out. Rosa has her eyes peeled and she is seemingly alert of her surroundings because she knew she would have to be if Amy wants to drink. It was only natural for Rosa to keep a close eye on her in case something does go wrong. After everything they’ve gone through in the last six months, they deserve to be right here with each other. Their feelings about each other are in check, genuine and always blossoming into something far deeper than they ever were as simple colleagues. 

The light from the neon sign hanging above had really shone down on Amy, brightening her skin. She always looked perfect. Even in the mornings when they woke up next to each other and her hair was a total mess and she was still in pajamas. It made Rosa’s heart beat rapidly against her chest when the deep lavender and coral colors of Amy’s cowl neck dress catch her eyes. She was normally pretty conservative about how she dressed, but tonight was special. Amy wanted to wear something different. Rosa’s strapless dress wasn’t anything compared to Amy’s, but that was okay. She didn’t care in the slightest. “You’re so beautiful,” Rosa says as they pay the entry fee and the bouncer scribbles a little check mark on the back of their hands.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Amy replies with a little giggle. She takes a look around at the club. It was dimly lit, but the flashing red, green and purple lights illuminated the dance floor and were perfectly synced up with the beats. Small crowds of people were grouped up together, but Amy and Rosa head to the bar for a couple drinks. Rosa decides on a simple beer while Amy requests some fruity drink that she always had a taste for. The hard shot of liquor that poured from the bottle of Grey Goose made Amy’s eyes light up and Rosa could see this was going to be interesting. When she turns her head to Rosa, she is met with a pair of lips and it catches her off guard.

She has to remember that they were out at the club and it was fairly normal for this interaction. “I’m sorry,” said Rosa as she pulls back seeing Amy’s reaction. “I should have asked.” Amy only smiles and takes Rosa’s hand, finding it cute that Rosa feels like she should ask. Rosa was always so consensual, so it didn’t bother Amy that she was being a little spontaneous. “It’s okay,” she said as they made their way to some tables and chairs and a long comfy couch that was vacant. Rosa claimed it immediately. “I’m just not used to kissing you in public. We’ve always been private about it.” Amy didn’t want to be private about it, but she knows how Rosa feels about her own privacy sometimes. 

“Well, we don’t have to be,” said Rosa as she kisses the back of Amy’s hand. “It’s up to you.”

“No. It's not just up to me. It’s up to **_us_** , Rosa. We’re together, we agree on these things together now… but I would enjoy that.” 

Rosa smiles before she over so their lips connect again which make Amy’s face flushed a deep shade of red. At least the corner of the room they were in was a little bit dark aside from the flashing dance floor lights and neon drink signs hanging above. Amy cups Rosa’s face and pulls her in as close as she possibly can. They pull apart, but Amy can still feel Rosa’s breath on her and it was sending chills down her spine. What is this, the fourth drink she’s had since Shaw’s? Rosa knows she won’t last the night here before she is ready to go home and fuck in their bed. “Come on,” Amy said. “Let’s go dance.”

A notable song comes through the loudspeaker system which makes more than half the club get up on their feet and put their drinks down. Amy guzzles her drink for a few seconds before yanking Rosa up from the comfy spot she just became acquainted with. They weren’t here to sit around and do nothing. The shows don’t start for another 30 minutes, so dancing does sound more appealing at the moment. Rosa begins to move her shoulders to Taio Cruz’s Dynamite which never failed to get her begin moving around. She grabs Amy’s hips as they made their way through a large crowd and they became super closer to each other. With sweaty bodies already surrounding them, Amy’s eyes lift up Rosa’s.

They smile and dance their hearts out along with the rest of the crowd. At one point, Amy had lost her heels, so she became barefoot most of the night. Rosa is laughing watching Amy wince as she steps around the sticky floor. It was pretty gross, but for the most part the bar was pretty clean other than a few spilled drinks. Rosa has Amy in her arms as they move to the beats. When one song fades out another chims in, but it was to initiate the start of the drag shows. The crowd begins to move forward toward the stage. A very tired and partially buzzed Amy leans into Rosa as the woman’s arms wrap comfortably around her. 

To make things a little more comfortable for herself, Rosa leans against the brick wall, pulling Amy with her. They still had a good spot and could see the stage really good. “You’re going to love this,” Rosa spoke a little louder than usual to overpower the music that was blaring. Amy is grinning with excitement as the announcer begins to interact with the crowd of patrons who were anxious and ready. Rosa adjusts her arms, wrapping them around Amy’s neck from behind and allows her arms to dangle there. It gave her easy access to peck little butterfly kisses along her neck which was salty and sweet. 

Amy tried hard not to smile, but it was nearly impossible when Rosa began whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She chuckles, and moves her head slightly to kiss Rosa’s arm that was engulfing her. The crowd cheers when the first show started. You can see people already with tips being held up in the air while a song from Beyonce continued. Amy seemed to enjoy it as Rosa could feel the woman’s entire body moving to the familiar song that was chosen for this dance routine that involved chairs and two other people that volunteered for it. Rosa found it to be an energizing night even though the bar would be closing within an hour. 

Four routines went by and Amy had given out $5 tips to the queens. They appreciated it and one even gave Amy a hug in return. “Wow,” said Amy as the bartender on the mic came forward to remind everyone last call for drinks was in a few minutes. Between Rosa and Amy, they had a total of five drinks. Amy was already horny and Rosa was pretty much ready to go once the queens began cleaning up the stage after the last routine was done. “I can’t believe it’s already 1am.” Amy said with a chortle. She takes Rosa’s hand, not exactly ready to go home yet even if they did have to go somewhere else. 

“What did you think? How’d you like your first gay club experience?”

“I had a blast! Even if I lost my shoes half the night. One of the drag queens got mine mixed up with hers,” said Amy with little laugh. “That was certainly amusing.” Rosa is smiling as they stood outside with everyone else as they waited for their DDs. They were hand-in-hand and Rosa could feel Amy caressing her skin. Now that it’s autumn, the air at night has become a little cooler than usual, but with all of the dancing and cheering they’ve done, it wasn’t nearly as noticeable until Amy curls her body against Rosa while they wait for their Uber.

Amy looks up at Rosa and begins to lightly kiss right under her jawline which forces Rosa to smile like a stupid idiot. “I want to fuck you when we get home,” whispered Amy and she takes her tongue along her skin to the back of Rosa’s ear. Those words set a bomb off in Rosa’s lower region and she felt her insides melting at Amy’s light touches. Goddammit, this girl does something to Rosa that can’t be explained with words. Rosa can smell the alcohol on Amy’s breath, but it doesn’t faze her a single bit. 

“Ames…” Rosa says and notices their Uber driver sitting parked and waiting for them. All Rosa really wants to do is pleasure this woman until they run out of breath and then do it all over again for the rest of their lives.


	8. Resiliance & Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rosa celebrate their 6th month anniversary. 
> 
> • Smut and tooth-rotting fluff ♥

As soon as they reached the apartment building, Rosa is slammed into the wall in the hallway just right outside her door. She can feel Amy’s breath against her sticky skin and how the woman purred behind her ear. “Fuck,” the word slips through Rosa’s lips as fumbles for her keys inside of her jacket, frustraited with herself that she can’t even function right to retrieve the keys. They have been horny like this for the last twenty minutes on the way home from the bar and Amy only showed signs of speeding up the process.

Once they were inside, Rosa locks the door and kicks off her heels and tosses her jacket on the floor. Arlo is looking at them, but they didn’t pay no mind to the canine who was their only audience to their steamy makeout session. Rosa takes her hands and slips them up through Amy’s dress, quite surprised that Amy wasn’t wearing underwear and hadn’t been the entire night. Arching a curious brow, Rosa chuckles, taking her lips to Amy’s in a second when hands creep up the dress to her bra.

There is heat developing quickly between Amy’s thighs and she becomes moist whenever she hears Rosa groan softly with each little kiss she receives. Their pulses are both rushing, being fed with adrenaline and passion. Rosa grabs hold of Amy’s wrist and pulled her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them in the darkness. After slipping out of the dress, Rosa suddenly abandons her own and lets it slide to her feet. Hungry eyes are watching her every move as she takes Amy’s petite waist in her hands and pulled her close to her naked body. 

Rosa is pulled to the bed and she forced to be on top - something that Amy always seemed to go to first. “I love it when you tower over me like this,” Amy whispers seductively and runs her fingers down Rosa’s arms. She can feel how her muscles ripple at the touch and it only motivates Amy further. Rosa leans down to pepper soft kisses around Amy’s neck and trails her lips to the woman’s dignified collarbone. 

A devilish smirk tugs upward on Rosa’s lips as she makes her way to Amy’s breasts. She takes the left one in her mouth and she can feel how Amy’s back arched slightly at the feeling. The reaction made Rosa twirl her tongue around the nipple, sucking and playing with it by her teeth. There are sweet, little moans escaping Amy’s lips as she closes her eyes and she instinctively raises her right leg up to her chest so Rosa could hold onto it. Amy can’t get enough of Rosa. She buries her fingers through those thick, dark locks of hair and mumbles her name with pleasure. 

Rosa feels her ego swelling and grabs hold of Amy’s other breast while her tongue continues to play with the other. She rolls the nipple with the pad of her thumb and slide it between her index and middle finger causing a delightful sensation for Amy whenever she gasped. Rosa always took her time with foreplay, leaving Amy wanting and craving more of that magical touch that sent feeling to places she didn’t even know existed. “Alexa, play Our Playlist.” Rosa says and the little device sitting next to them on the bedside table begins to play a very selective playlist of music from Tove Lo. 

Essentially, these were all songs Rosa loved to fuck Amy to. There was something about the woman’s voice that made this act of passion a lot more energizing than it needed to be. As soon as the song Talking Body came through, Rosa grins at the way Amy squirms beneath her. She wiggles away slightly, only to adjust herself in a different fashion. Their lips connected and Rosa is busy exploring Amy’s mouth that she had memorized whilst sliding her hand that was on Amy’s breast down to her clit.

“I love you,” Rosa whispers genuinely under the music and tears swell in Amy’s eyes. She raises both of her hands and cups Rosa’s face and strokes her cheekbone. As much time like this as she shared with Jake (and enjoyed it despite everything), it seemed like no one compared to the way Rosa took care of her. It was intense, merciless and something Amy longed for every single night. They never ran out of ideas nor did their sex life ever get boring. 

One thing is certain, Amy wasn’t afraid of trying new things and some ideas took their sex to a weird turn. “I love you too,” Amy breathed out and when they kiss again Amy holds her breath slightly, feeling Rosa’s middle finger slide between her wet walls that ached for her. Amy’s hips begin to twist, but Rosa firmly holds them with her body weight to keep her still. She’s only inserting two fingers right now even though she knows Amy can take a lot more than that. Rosa wants to please her, make her feel good and her technique always worked like a charm. 

Amy felt like she was on fire in her lower region. She arches her back, feeling her shoulders become pinned to the bed. She grits her teeth slightly, groaning in pleasure as she feels her lover’s fingers slide up and down both of her vaginal walls. Amy was wet before they had even left the club, though, so she was already doomed from the start. “That feels so good,” Amy says. Rosa is busy peppering little kisses around Amy’s breasts to pay any ounce of attention to the words being said. Rosa pays more attention to the way Amy’s body reacts instead. 

The way her hips bucked, toes curl and muscles tense, she knows she’s doing her part in the grand scheme of things. Rosa smirks, inserting one finger then two before taking the palm of her hand to rub against Amy’s clit. “I have a surprise for you,” she says as she jiggles her hand quickly between Amy’s labia majora and running her soaked fingers across her tongue to taste Amy’s juices. She was delicious and warm and made Rosa excited to try out their new toy. They had one a while back, but Rosa went a little too hard with it and ran the little machine down until it broke. For their anniversary, Rosa decided to get one for them both.

As Rosa pulled herself off Amy, the other Latina woman was able to breath for a second. Cool air replaced the heat only for a moment before seeing what Rosa had purchased from a sex toy store that was a few blocks from her apartment. Oddly convenient. Amy’s eyes widen at what it was and felt entirely way too giddy about it. “Is that what I think it is?” Amy asks recalling the toy after she had been looking at them with Rosa a couple months ago. There were many colors, types and sizes to choose from and being the total nerd she was, she had to do her research on each of them to find her favorite. 

Yes, Amy Santiago did fucking research on sex toys and she isn’t ashamed of it. In fact, Rosa knows about the binder filled with information even though Amy never showed her yet. She is impressed with the woman’s research though and can tell she really wanted to learn on her own to be able to satisfy Rosa (there was an entire section on just her). Rosa knew that all she really needs is a good teacher to show her the ropes. Rosa is smiling at the expression on Amy’s face. She seemed pleased as Rosa steps into the harness.

“Yup. It’s the one you kept mentioning. Decided to go ahead and get it.”

It was a light pink dildo that was eight inches in length. It was also made of silicon so it was comfortable. There was also vibration on Rosa’s end so she could get some pleasure even though just satisfying Amy gets her off. She recalled Amy wanting a glass one, but Rosa winced every time she brought it up in conversation. To be honest, Rosa wasn’t sure how it would compare to Amy’s experience with Jake and she was a bit nervous to use it on her, but the way Amy is smiling, it seemed like it didn’t matter anymore. 

Rosa needed to breathe and maintain her confidence as much as possible. She takes hold of the shaft and runs her hands up and down in a circular motion before adding some kind of flavored lube to the tip. Amy bites her bottom lip as she lays there, watching Rosa through the darkness work the lube around the shaft to the very tip. It was erotic as hell and it was driving Amy crazy. Rosa meets Amy at the foot of the bed and Amy grabs hold of the harness and pulled her close while on her knees. 

The dildo runs against her stomach and she can feel the slick lube, however, she doesn’t touch it yet with her hands. Their lips collide with each other and Rosa can feel the intensity increase. Amy is excited and she can feel it.. She pulls away for a second and Amy finally grabs hold of the shaft gently, staring into Rosa’s eyes. “Please fuck me,” Amy silently pleads as she feels Rosa’s fingers thread through her hair and pull tightly in her grasp. For a moment, Rosa wanted to tease her, but Amy seemed so eager to try it and she didn’t want to disappoint. Never did she want to disappoint this woman.

“Anything for you, my love.” Rosa trailed her fingers down to Amy’s waist before turning her around so she could face the head of the bed. “If I hurt you, let me know. I’ll stop,” she whispered and kissed the woman’s shoulders. Amy falls forward onto the palms of her hands and Rosa pulls at her hips to adjust. Amy is anticipating the moment she feels it and grips onto the bed sheet beneath her. Easily, Rosa takes the tip of the strapon and eases gently between Amy’s folds. A small moan comes from Amy immediately and Rosa smiles at the sound.

Rosa can feel the vibration inside her as well, especially when she begins to thrust. Short, quick thrusts at first to get Amy used to feeling. She knew that Amy probably thought it was a lot different than the real thing, but she was still getting the appropriate reactions. Rosa takes her thrusts and lengthens them, taking her time with each individual movement. She might be aggressive every now and then, but Rosa is definitely calculating in the art of boning down a lady. The strokes became slow, long and demanding as she grabs hold of Amy’s cute little ass. 

Amy’s moans became louder with each thrust and Rosa leans overtop Amy until continues to her routine, adding in little kisses down her spine. “Fuck,” Amy says, throwing her head back and lets her hair cascade down Rosa’s faces. This prompts Rosa to grab hold of it and twirls it into a makeshift ponytail. It was something for her to hold onto while she enjoyed fucking her woman. “Fuck me deeper,” said Amy when she feels Rosa pull hard with her hair. The feeling made a sensation run from the back of her neck down to her ankles and her toes curled.

Three deep thrusts on command caused Amy to bend over and Rosa grabs hold of her to stabilize her. “Hold on, baby.” Rosa takes her fingers and reaches under and begins to focus on Amy’s wet, throbbing clit. She rubs in little circles and there is liquid running between her fingers. “Mmm? You’re cumming already without telling me?” Rosa raises an eyebrow, and Amy looks over her shoulder at Rosa with an innocent expression. It was true. Amy did cum without warning, but she had never felt that before even when she had been with Jake.

It might have been just the mere fact Rosa was the one fucking her. Having a woman with this amount of power and strength behind her was a thought that drove her to the edge so quickly. Not only that, Rosa always had this confidence about her that made Amy’s legs buckle and shake every time she looked at her. Rosa pulls out quickly and Amy made this little yelping sound out of surprise. “You’re going to have to do all the work now.” Rosa strides over to her side of the bed and rolls into it onto her back. She grabs hold of the dildo’s shaft and she can feel the remaining juices that Amy had left for her.

“Mmmm, you’re a naughty little minx aren’t you? Come here,” she insists and Rosa beckons Amy seductively with her pointer finger, curling it in her direction. Amy smiles and crawls on all fours up the bed to meet Rosa’s lips with her own. Amy felt different being on top, but Rosa has been treating her so well she didn’t really want to protest against it. Rosa takes her hands and gently squeezes both of Amy’s breasts and rolls the nipples between her fingers. Amy breathes deeply at the touch whilst kissing Rosa. She takes puts her hand down at the dildo’s shaft and begins to insert the tip again herself. She sinks down slowly, closing her eyes at the intoxicating feeling.

Even Rosa is still enjoying the vibrations. Every time Amy would lay against her, just moving her hips in that motion, Rosa would tense at the feeling that occurs between her legs. Amy grabs hold of Rosa’s breasts as she rocks her hips and they both moan in unison. She can feel herself getting ready to cum again, and she places her hands at the sides of Rosa’s head to ground herself as she holds there. “Fuck me as hard as you can. I want you to. Don’t go easy on me.” Rosa is looking up into these brown eyes and her heart pounds intensely against her chest. They kiss and while Rosa’s eyes close and their tongues dance, she wraps her arms around Amy’s waist and thrusts her hips rapidly.

Amy lets out a little yelp that was the beginning of a pleasure scream, but Rosa’s lips muffle the sound. “I love you,” she said between breaths. It was nearly impossible to hear what Rosa said, because all Amy could do was bury her face down into Rosa’s neck. They can feel each other’s breasts press against each other and the feeling intensifies with every quick thrust Rosa performs. Rosa is becoming wetter by the second, soaking the harness a little by mistake. 

Satisfied obscenities were mumbled through the strokes and Rosa groans when she feels teeth sink into her skin at her neck. “I’m about to cum, Rosa.” She says, remembering this time to tell her. “Don’t stop. Deeper.” Doing what she is told, Rosa gives it all she’s got even though she is slowly losing momentum. She doesn’t really know how many times Amy has orgasmed since they had started, but she counted quite a few so far plus her own. Amy’s entire body is soaked with sweat, cum and she is shaking. Rosa tries to hold her steady as a sound escapes the woman that sounds like a cross between a moan and a scream. 

If anything, their neighbors would think something terrible is happening and would alert other authorities to their apartment. Rosa smiled, amused at the thought of the entire precinct showing up at their apartment door all because the neighbors thought there was a murder happening or something. Although, Amy was pretty loud, Rosa enjoyed it when she was able to release those emotions. After several minutes, Rosa slows the pacing of her strokes until she came to a halt. Amy is laying on top of her, worn out and the bed sheets were soaked. Slowly, Amy lifts her body off of the dildo and rolls next to Rosa, but stays right with her.

They laid there, trying to settle their breaths and minds after what they had just experienced. Alexa was still playing tunes, this time going to soft R&B music that Amy didn’t mind. She had come to love Tove Lo, but it was nice listening to A3 by Trey Songz in the background. Rosa was too weak to move. Her lower half was aching, but it was a nice ache and she attempted to get the harness off her waist the best she could. Amy giggles, kissing her shoulders softly. “You did amazing as always. I’m so in love with you, Rosa. I’m not sure how to even describe the feeling.” Amy could never describe it properly, but Rosa understood her. 

She smiles as she turns on her side, a little satisfied smirl creeps up on her lips. Rosa pulls Amy close, draping an arm across her waist and they kiss for a quiet moment. For a moment, it was like the entire world froze. “I can’t either. Never could actually. The moment I met you, I fell in love from the start.” Amy cuddles against her, taking their clammy hands and lacing their fingers. There is a sweet, earthy aroma in the air, and Amy can clearly tell what it was. That smell you get after two people make love. Rosa closes her eyes, giving Amy a little forehead kiss and allows her body to sink into the wet sheets.

Rosa didn’t have to tell Amy the story. She knew how Rosa felt and it makes her feel guilty every time when she had rejected Rosa the first time she had found out. It messed Amy up every time Rosa helped her get with Jake instead because she knew Rosa was sacrificing her feelings for her friend’s back then. Now, they can finally be themselves and be with each other in these sorts of moments where it was simply the two of them laying close together like this. Rosa was warm, and the sticky scent she had was an earthy smell, but Amy liked it nonetheless.

“Let me slip out of this,” said Rosa as she gestures to the strapon that was still hanging around. Amy smiles and raises her head to look down at it. Without even thinking about it, Amy became a lot more confident as she pulled the harness down and slowly pulled the vibrator end of the dildo from Rosa’s wet pussy. A soft groan escapes Rosa and Amy chuckles upon hearing it. She is leaking her own fluids, and Rosa feels slightly embarrassed that Amy took the liberty to clean her up the old fashioned way. “Ames,” she says as she feels lips between her legs, peppering kisses at her inner thighs.

Amy looks up, raising an eyebrow. “Just let me,” she begs as she spreads Rosa’s folds apart and blows cool air on her clit. Rosa groans in frustration at how easily she crumbles with Amy’s touch. She is trying to resist the urge, but as soon as she feels the first stroke of Amy’s tongue against her, she presses her hands down into the sheets and grips them tightly. “Fuck,” Rosa whispers. Amy seemed to know what she was doing, but since she rarely ever gets to please her, it was nice for once to get a slight jump on Rosa. The only reason that Rosa did most of the giving was because she always portrayed herself as someone strong and stubborn. Even in bed, she didn’t want to appear vulnerable.

“Relax. You’re so tense,” Amy suggests as she laps up whatever juice is left over from Rosa pleasuring her. It tastes so much better know this sweet juice was created in the deliciously sinful act of pleasuring Amy and it sends a little wave of happiness through her. She sticks her tongue in deep before flicking her clit like a hungry snake. Rosa was twisting in her spot, taking deep breaths to keep herself stable. “Amy, I love you.” They hold hands and Rosa squeezes them tightly and once Amy hears another moan, she pops up from between her legs and crawls up to Rosa’s face.

“I love you too. Happy anniversary, Rosa.” When they kiss, Rosa can taste herself on Amy’s lips. She has never felt more fortunate before in life. She is happy where she is and before she couldn’t really picture her life without her. Even as friends, Rosa wouldn’t know what to do if Amy was missing from her life. She simply made the quality of it skyrocket and she wouldn’t change anything. Despite how things are with Jake, she isn’t letting Amy go this time. Rosa’s heart is bursting from the seams, and she isn’t going to tell Amy how vulnerable and exposed she feels whenever they’re like this together.


	9. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double date with Jake and Sophia becomes incredibly awkward for Rosa, but she is reassured by Amy that everything is okay between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the update! Things have been hectic outside of writing.
> 
> There's going to be one more chapter (and maybe a short epilouge to tie things together) and this fic will be completed! I'm glad you guys have stuck around for the emotional ride. I have will start on another Rosa/Amy fic that I have ideas for soon enough, so don't worry! I have not run out of ideas for these two and I'm always open for request prompts for them! :)

Months had gone by, and while Amy was fully moved into Rosa’s apartment, Rosa felt a little guilty about Jake. He seemed to have been doing good, though. His coping mechanisms were the same as usual, but he even started dating someone else again - someone they all knew from their past. Even if she was a DA, Rosa still liked her for Jake. She was tough, funny and extremely intelligent. “Sophia!” Rosa says as Amy tags along beside her. They had just come from a brief coffee date, enjoying their day off in Central Park.

The cool weather made things so much better, but with winter settling in soon snow would be falling eventually. Rosa wasn’t sure if she loved this time of year, but it always gave her an excuse to cuddle against Amy at night. The two lovebirds meet up with Sophia who had been waiting for Jake to get off work. He had stayed over for extra overtime for some reason, but knowing Jake it was probably for another case he wanted to solve. “Hey what’s up,” Sophia replies and notices how close the two women were together. 

Amy’s arms were threaded through Rosa’s, trying to take all of the body heat she possibly can. It was incredibly bizarre to watch since Jake was married to this woman just a year ago. “Jake on his way? Our reservations aren’t for another hour. He better get his ass moving.” Rosa says with a little chuckle. Sophia laughs as she takes a seat on one of park benches, sighing with relief after standing literally all day in courtrooms. “He’s on his way. You know Jake, he’s always late for something.” Sophia says. They have been dating again now for a couple months, and she still regrets to this day how she left things with Jake the first time.

“How’re you guys? You both look good.” Sophia comments, noting Amy’s googly stare when she looks at Rosa. It was obvious that Amy was happy and she was glad that she was being true to herself when it comes to being who she is and who she loves. Her eyes shift to Rosa who was looking back at Amy. They appeared to be inseparable, but that’s kind of what happens at the beginning of a relationship - but Sophia had to remind herself that they’ve been together for a year now. It was still going strong with their feelings toward each other. 

“We’re doing great. Amy is officially moved into my apartment.” Rosa says, her tone almost ecstatic. “I think the most difficult part was trying to organize her clothes in my closet.” Amy huffs with disdain, but still smiles at the shot toward her and how many clothes she had. It was important to have an out for each occasion no matter how minuscule and insignificant. Amy always looked her best whenever she dressed. A faint, light pink color dusts around Amy’s cheeks and she buries her face into Rosa’s puffy winter coat.

After a few minutes of talking, Jake finally arrived and he kisses Sophia who greeted him. It wasn’t weird yet. The way Amy is looking at Jake, Rosa couldn’t tell if she missed that or not and she has it in her head now. _Goddammit, Diaz. Stop,_ she commanded herself. Rosa couldn’t be thinking like that. She knows that Amy loves her, but the thought of it happening has already crawled up under her skin. “Hey guys, wassuppp?” Jake asks in a joking manner like he does every time. He seems to be doing better which Rosa was thankful for. Sophia might just be the person he needs in his life right now.

“We’re just waiting on you,” said Amy. “It’s nice catching up with Sophia.”

“Yep. There’s always something to do at work, so it’s hard to actually get out and have fun. I’m really glad we were able to set up this double date.” Sophia says and she wraps her arm through Jake’s and the two couples begin walking. Yeah, it was totally weird. Rosa felt standoffish at the moment and she wasn’t exactly sure how to speak around Jake. Amy seemed to be doing fine with it, but Amy and Jake settled things like adults when they had split. They were still friends, but Rosa just felt indifferent. 

She is quiet until they reach the restaurant, a fancy Italian place that was very high end and rated five stars in Charles’ food blog. He was the one who suggested it but only after much persuasion for the double date. Charles obviously didn’t approve still. It always seems like he will never get over the fact that Rosa and Amy are together now and happy. “Of course there’s a line out the door.” Rosa mumbles while Jake goes and reserves their table and comes back with one of those little black devices that signals them when their table is ready. They chit chat for a while and after about fifteen minutes, their device goes off erratically in Jake’s hands.

“Oh, that’s us!” He says happily as he leads the group inside and they’re seated within the fancy Italian restaurant at a booth. Rosa takes in the atmosphere while the others discuss what they’re having. To be honest, she wasn’t exactly hungry, so she knows she’ll be packing some to take home. Amy eats like crazy, so she wouldn’t have a problem eating a full plate of food. She doesn’t know where she gets her hunger from. She glances over and smiles at Amy who was scanning the menu, reading everything so diligently. She feels Amy’s hand on her thigh and she looks over at Sophia and laughs at the woman’s joke. 

It was hard to believe this is where they are now versus a year ago. Side by side, Rosa can’t really comprehend it, but when she and Amy are alone together, it's easy to see. “Babe, what’re you having?” Amy asks as she gives Rosa a little side glance. Rosa snaps out of her thoughts and decides that it might be better to start looking through the menu before their waiter comes over and she has no clue what she wants. “Maybe stuffed chicken marsala? It’s usually my Italian go-to.” Rosa says with a grin and slips her hand down to Amy’s on her thigh.

“That sounds amazing,: says Amy with a nod. “I think I’m going to have the Tour of Italy.” They talked for awhile before the waiter comes to take their order, sampling wine and the like. Rosa was beginning to feel comfortable finally once the warm, dry wine was going through her system. It was nice, listening to Jake and Sophia talk to each other like they had been dating from the beginning and it seemed like they haven’t lost their competitiveness with each other at all, especially when Jake challenged Sophia to a later bet once their dinner was over. 

“Jake, you’re going down little boy.” Sophia says with a little sass to her tone. It made Rosa smirk. “Later, when we get back to the apartment, we’re doing a drink off with shots. Rosa, you in?” The defense attorney looks at her from across the table.  
“Not to offend,” began Rosa with a little shrug, “but I could out drink all three of you.”

“Hey!” squeaks Amy. “I’m not _that_ horrible.”

“Ames… we already know your limit. It’s nine,” said Jake with a snorty laugh.

“Nine is impressive though,” Rosa admitted. “I can’t remember what Seven Drink Amy is.”

“Bisexual Amy.” Jake and Sophia said in unison which caused Amy’s cheeks to flush a deep shade of red. Immediately after, all of them laugh at the little inside joke, which made heads turn to the table. Of course, they were starting to become a little loud, but Rosa couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun aside from being with Amy. It was wonderful to get out and Rosa should start doing it more often with friends. Once their waiter came to take their orders, he refilled their glasses of wine and Rosa thanked him before he took his leave.

After a while, Amy and Jake began a conversation and Rosa felt like she shouldn’t intrude. It was an old memory they were talking about that she was never apart of, so she stays quiet. Sophia was on her phone, dealing with work emails so she was distracted at the moment and too busy to talk, so Rosa just sat back and waited. She eyes Amy and gauges her expressions when she talks to Jake and she can’t help but feel like maybe there might be a slight chance she misses being with him? Rosa looks down at the placemat on the table showing different locations in Italy, lost in thought.

It was easy to think about it. Jake was sitting right across from her and they talked to each other a lot already this evening. _No, Amy loves you. She wouldn’t go through all of that and divorce just to fuck you over and get back with Jake? What kind of PR is that?_ Rosa shouldn’t let this get under her skin, but it’s hard to stop it. It’s like poison seeping through yours and staining your mind. “Hey, Ames. Scootch up. I’m gonna go to the bathroom for a bit.” Rosa nods and Amy turns her eyes toward her and she sees an alarming expression on Rosa’s face, but figures that it might bathroom related. She nods her head and slides out of the booth so Rosa can leave and she sits back down. 

Amy is a little concerned as she watches Rosa find her way to the bathroom. She hopes it wasn’t anything serious, but decides to put whatever it may be in the back of her head and turns her attention back to Jake. Sophia is on her phone, talking one of her coworkers for a brief moment and excuses herself as well for a moment leaving Jake and Amy to sit by themselves. This gives Amy a chance to discuss something important with Jake that she couldn’t do in front of Sophia or even Rosa for that matter since it involved her. “Hey,” she says and takes her finger around the rim of her wine glass. “Is this get together weird at all to you?”

Looking over, Jake is not surprised by the question. He knew it was coming sometime tonight and he shrugs his shoulders. “Nah. It’s been fun for me personally. Rosa seems to enjoy to be enjoying herself at least. I’ve never seen her laugh so much before. She’s happy.” Amy smiles and wonders if Jake is happy too, but just seeing him stare at Sophia already told her that he was. He seemed to be in a right state of mind and she was thankful for it. Amy nods her head, taking a sip of wine before setting it back down.

“Good. I wanted to say that I’m head of heels in love with Rosa. Like the way I was in love with you.” It was awkward talking about a past love with the exact person it was about, but it is what it is and there wasn’t anything Amy could do to change it. Jake was happy that Amy was happy and that’s all that mattered to him. He is smiling at the way she talks about Rosa and how every little detail Rosa possesses makes her heart flutter from here to nowhere. “I’m sorry,” she says as she takes a breath and shakes head. “This is so strange to me.” She covers her face with her hands, and a soft groan of frustration escapes her.

With a quiet chuckle, Jake takes Amy’s hand and pats it gently and rests his there in a friendly manner. There wasn’t anything romantic about it at all. He was just reassuring her that there wasn’t anything she needed to worry about between himself, her or Rosa. “Amy, if Rosa makes you feel happy, safe and comfortable that’s all I ever wanted for you. She treats so good and I can see that. I trust her even now that she’s going to protect you.” Jake gives the girl a little grin and leans back in his seat before he sees Rosa coming in the distance.

If Rosa wasn’t mistaken, was Jake and Amy holding hands just now? Before striding across the room, she stops for a second to analyse the situation. Their hands aren’t touching anymore, but they were close to one another and they were talking about something that she wasn’t apart of… again. She huffed softly to herself and continues back to the table. She puts on a fake smile and Amy slides out of the booth so Rosa can get back to her spot again. “That was refreshing,” said Rosa. Refreshing? Who says that after coming back from the bathroom? Ugh. So stupid. Rosa rolls her eyes at herself and sees their waiter coming with a couple others carrying plates of hot, fresh food. 

•••

Things went back to normal through dinner even though Rosa stayed fairly quiet there after. Amy took up most of the conversation, talking about how she and Rosa were going on their first vacation together soon. With one last bite of stuffed chicken marsala, Rosa leans back in the booth seat and groans with satisfaction before glancing over. She doesn’t know if it’s true or not, but by the way Jake is looking at Amy, it’s like his eyes had been lit up like a Christmas tree which causes Rosa to feel out of place and slightly jealous. She despises that feeling.

“Hey,” she says and places a hand on Amy’s shoulder. Amy looks over and notices that Rosa is wanting to get out of the booth again for the third or fourth time tonight. “I’m going to step outside for a little bit, okay?” Amy doesn’t move from her spot at first, and quietly protests for Rosa to stay put until they were all finished. She didn’t want to start bickering with her for no reason, so she slides out of the booth and Rosa takes in a breath and sighs deeply with relief, feeling much lighter than she was. She was feeling constricted while sitting in that tiny corner booth.

Amy isn't sure what is bothering Rosa, but she doesn't want to check on her yet for fear she might upset her further. She will give her several minutes to clear her head before she decides to go see what’s wrong. Amy thought that this double date was going to be difficult and slightly awkward, but she didn’t know how it would have affected Rosa in the long run. She turns her head back to Jake who seemed equally worried for his friend. Sophia looked rather interested in what had been going on. Her phone was down and her eyes followed the disgruntled detective out the door. 

The fall air was a welcomed embrace when Rosa steps out of the stuffy restaurant. Even after only a couple seconds, she felt immensely better and was able to clear her mind and think through what she had seen after her bathroom break. Maybe it was all in her head? She was so worried that Amy was too far deep in love with Jake, that she didn’t really even matter at all to begin with. Why was she worked up over it? Rosa paces slightly, placing her thumb under her chin in thought as she tried to figure everything out. Her heart was aching at the thought of Amy not loving her like she thought she did. 

Rosa takes a seat on a bench outside the little restaurant. She feels her body relax and mold to the hardwood. A soft sigh escapes her as she mindlessly watches city traffic run back and forth nonstop. She decides to not go back inside for right now. After a few moments of peaceful tranquility, it was slightly disturbed by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rosa looks up and sees a familiar little smile. Amy had joined her after twenty minutes and she sits down next to Rosa, unsure how to even ask about her well-being. Amy is concerned, and it is clearly written all over her face. “Hey,” she says as she places an affectionate hand on Rosa’s thigh.

Rosa gives her a half-smile before she speaks, trying to scrounge up any ounce of courage to talk to her about her feelings. _Why do feelings have to be so fucking messy?_ She sighs, slipping a hand to Amy’s and raises it to her lips and kisses the back of the woman’s fingers. “You okay?” Amy asks finally as she leans into Rosa lovingly. “You were acting kind of strange in there. I’m sorry if this turned out to be a lot more awkward than I intended this to be.” She buries her face in Rosa’s shoulder for a second before shifting her eyes back up in her direction. Rosa shrugs her shoulders, not exactly sure how to explain what she is feeling.

Feelings have always been hard for her to describe, but with Amy she at least tries to because she knows that if she wants to get anywhere in life with this woman, communication is key. “Honestly,” Rosa began with a little groan of discomfort. She really didn’t want to discuss it, but she knew this bridge would have to be crossed sooner or later and she would have to face her feelings that she had intended to keep buried. “I was a little jealous. Seeing you with Jake, I mean. The way he looks at you, Amy. It’s like he still loves you and I’m not nearly as good enough to even be compared.”

There is a surprised expression on Amy’s face and she knows realizes that she might have been a little selfish tonight. She lays her forehead against Rosa’s shoulder, shaking her head. “I’m sorry you feel like that.” Deep, brown eyes lock onto Rosa’s as she explains to her that yes, she still loved Jake, but that chapter of her life had closed. They were friends and they will always be there for each other. “But I love _you_ , Rosa. I want to be with you until we’re old and grey.” She takes strands of Rosa’s curls and tucks them behind her ear as she speaks. “I always thought there was something missing from my life, but you always made me feel full, completed in a way.”

Rosa can feel something develop in the center of her throat. She didn’t know what it was but it was impossible to contain it. Amy truly loved her in the way that she loved Jake when they were together. It was hard, sometimes awkward, but she still wanted everything to mutual between their friends. She would hate if something happened and Jake had stopped talking to her because of something that was out of their control. You can't control this, no matter how much you thought you wanted to or thought you could. If you had loved someone, you loved them and in this case, it was reciprocated. Jake seemed to understand that and she was grateful to say the least. 

She clears her throat, taking the back of her free hand to wipe away something that was shiny in the corner of her eye. Amy thought it may have been a tear, but she wasn’t exactly sure. There are smiles on both of their faces though and they lean in to kiss each other lovingly. Rosa takes her hand and cups Amy’s face as tears roll down her own cheeks. “I love you so much. I’m sorry for being such a jealous asshole sometimes.” It was probably for the best she had to leave the negative space she had created because now her clouded mind was clear and she is able to think better.

“I’m glad you and Jake are still friends and care about each other. I care about the both of you, too, of course. I wouldn’t want it to be any different, but I also don’t want it to be awkward between us all. I’m sure in time, things will get better about it and it will become normal,” Rosa explains with a little nod. Amy agrees as she kisses Rosa gently at her lips. She is happy and her heart is so full that she feels like it’s going to burst from her chest. There are people staring, giving them curious looks. They were in public after all, and even though Rosa hated dealing with PDA in public situations, she couldn’t help it this time. It was definitely more desired than anything.


	10. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone is invited to Charles' Thanksgiving dinner except for Rosa, this prompts her to finally settle things with him. 
> 
> This is the final chapter, so I ended everything on a good note with cuteness and wholesomeness. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. :) Thank you for all the support! There will be more Rosa/Amy to come in the future. ♥

The first signs of winter were definitely felt that morning when Rosa slowly opened her eyes. Blueish white hues of light filtered through the shades of her bedroom, and she feels a nasty cold chill that rushed down her spine straight to her bones. Fortunately, the warm presence behind her is her saving grace as she feels a second heartbeat rest easily against her. Warmth immediately spreads through her, and she turns over her shoulder to see Amy snuggled against her backside, seeking the same kind of heat.

It was around 7am. They had to get up in the next hour to get ready for work, but Rosa didn’t have it in her. With Christmas nearly a month away, the weather is what holds her down the most. This time of year is always hard on her for some reason, but with Amy in her life now it has become less of a shitty time and she thanks this beautiful woman every second she gets. Rosa steels herself there for a moment when Amy makes a move. It’s almost as if she is a cat on someone’s lap. You never want to try to move it, your only option is to wait for it to leave on its own. 

Slowly, Rosa shifts in her spot, turning over on her side so she can face Amy. The heat between feels like a preheated oven, but it was still cozy regardless. Temperatures last night fell below ten degrees and were plateauing, so this wasn’t anything to complain about. Rosa was thankful to have a second warm body to snuggle up to on nights like these. With a soft sigh, she dangles an arm across Amy’s waist and simply listens to the rhythm of her. In this moment of silence, Rosa is contemplating on what to get Amy for Christmas this year.

Amy didn’t really care much about materialistic things and this past year since they’ve been together, she has hounded herself over and over about the idea of gift giving when Amy didn’t care about it to begin with. Amy always wanted to be just with Rosa, even if she did appreciate the gifts, but it was the time and effort in a gift that Amy truly valued the most out of something. Just like desk organizer that Rosa made Amy for her birthday last year. Has it really been that long already? Rosa smiles to herself at how far they’ve come and she carefully leans forward to give Amy a little forehead kiss. 

“Hey,” a soft, sleepy voice says and Rosa chuckles to see that Amy stirred awake through the darkness of their bedroom. 

“Good morning,” replied Rosa as she watches Amy bury her face in the sheets in a final attempt to ignore the morning rays of the sun. _Fucking sun. The alarm hasn’t even gone off yet._ Amy groans in protest, shielding her eyes for a moment as she tosses and turns to another position in bed. She hated getting up in the mornings when she was just this comfortable, but they did have to get ready soon. “What time is it?” she mumbles the question as she feels Rosa’s lips pepper her skin.

“Barely 7am,” Rosa replies. “I’ll make some coffee.” Amy turns her head and is met with a very affectionate morning kiss. If that wasn’t a wake up call, she didn’t know what was. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly together and Rosa thought for sure they were going to cause some sort of static charge in the air from it. Rosa takes a breath and it takes everything inside of her to roll out of bed. Once the sheets slide off her, Rosa realizes how cold it actually was when her naked body is met with a cold breeze. “Hey, Ames…” Rosa says as she peeks outside the window.

“It’s snowing.”

• • • 

It was only November and Charles was planning his yearly Turkey Day festivities and inviting every single soul he knew to dinner. He came fully dressed in his usual turkey costume gettup, passing out invitations to Jake, Amy, Terry and the rest of the squad. Rosa could tell he wanted to make several attempts to give her one, but she knew it was probably out of pity because she would be the only one without an invite. _He’s still upset. Goddamn, he can hold a grudge._ Rosa’s mind went somewhere else when she stood there at the coffee machine.

She was on her 3rd or 4th cup by now and she dreaded going out in the snow. She loved her job, but this was the time of year where she would much rather be doing paperwork or at least interrogation work if anything remotely exciting in a warm office building instead of on the city tundra. “Rosa,” said Jake and she hears his fingers snap to grab her attention. The motion startles her, making her jerk and spilling coffee down her jacket. She mumbled obscenities to herself as she tries to clean up the minor spillage.

“Huh? Oh, Jake. Sorry, I’m a bit distracted today.”

“Seems like it,” he replied with a little nod. “We’re investigating a hit and run today that resulted in a fatality, so bring your A game.” 

Jake said playfully and gives her a little slug in the shoulder. She only looks at him, giving him this intense expression of disdain. Jake can tell her mind has been somewhere else and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had to do with Amy, but they seemed pretty solid now, and there was no way he would take Amy back after all of that anyway. So much has already happened and he didn’t want to make things worse for Rosa who actually was innocent in all of this technically. He had to keep reminding her that because to this day she slides a little apology his way and he always feels terrible that she feels like she has to.

Rosa downs the rest of her coffee quickly and fills up her thermus for the chilly ride to their investigating area. She was going to need the coffee in order to deal with this crazy hit and runs. The most they can do is talk to witnesses and gather information from surrounding street cameras. If they can get a clear image of a license plate number, then this would be a closed case in no time if they have a decent physical description. This may take a good half the day, but she wasn’t going to be doing anything later. It wasn’t like she was invited to some fancy Thanksgiving dinner or anything like the rest of the squad was.

When they rolled up to the scene, a forensic team and emergency responders were already on scene and the two detectives decided that it was time to get to work. Rosa sits the coffee-filed thermus down in the floor of the cruiser before pulling on her NYPD jacket and toboggan. Flake by flake, the snow continues to fall, but melts almost instantly when it touches Rosa’s face. She breathes out a cloud of air as she follows her primary to talk to the coroner first to find out the details on the victim. The vic was a young man that was 22 years old. 

It was sad to see a life cut so short over a horrific incident like this and it was moments like these that made Rosa grateful to not be behind a desk despite the weather. She is going to have to suck it up and just deal with the cold. The coroner gives Rosa a clipboard of all the victim’s information and nods to the hysterical woman over by the zipped up body bag which Rosa immediately assumes is the mother. “I’ll talk to her,” she says and Jake nods his head. He decided he was going to go retrieve camera footage from the traffic stops to see if there was a way to pin a license plate number. 

When Rosa approaches the older woman, she looks up and notices the detective and the sobs get even worse. _Ugh,_ Rosa thought as she felt the woman hang onto her. _I should have just dealt with the traffic footage._ “Ma’am, I’m Detective Rosa Diaz. I came to talk to about your son.” After about 15 minutes, the woman finally calms down enough. Rosa even offers the woman some of her own coffee from her cruiser which the woman appreciated and she explains in detail what happened. Rosa was even fortunate to get a description of the vehicle, but sadly no license plate number.

The whole time, Jake was across the street at a cell phone store trying to talk to the owner to get security footage since their camera pointed in that direction. He seemed pretty confident in all of his findings and he jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store when he spotted the vehicle’s description Rosa gave him from the mother’s witness statement. “Look! Ha! There’s the bastard.” Clearly, you can see the man speed off quickly from the young man’s lifeless body on the cold street. Rosa peers down at the footage, shaking her head at how crazy it seemed. She wonders if the guy panicked and ran, but it still wasn’t an excuse. A hit and run, is a hit and run and had consequences.

“Good job, Jake.” Rosa said with a little grin. They were sitting at Rosa’s desk, going frame by frame to try and tag the plate number so they can run it through the system. “Yeah, at least now if we can get this solved we won’t be late for Charles’ dinner party tonight. Sophia wanted to go out to eat before we were invited, but Charles makes the best food and I haven’t eaten all day because of it.” Rosa could hear the man’s stomach growl from where she was sitting and she thought for sure he was going to explode. She thought that was definitely unhealthy to say the least, but it didn’t really concern her. She wasn’t invited to Charles’ party, so it didn’t bother her if she stayed at work to finish this case herself.

Rosa gives Jake a sullen expression and he knew what that meant. His shoulders droop and he heaved a deep sigh before looking over at Charles who was chatting it up with Terry. “You didn’t get an invite did you?” Jake asked and Rosa tried so hard to keep her emotions in check. Being with Amy has softened her, and even if it was a good thing, she still despised showing emotion toward other people. The corners of her lips twitched and she takes her index finger and rubs the center of her forehead. “No,” she admits and clears her throat. “But it’s okay. I know he’s still upset.”

It wasn’t okay. This needed to be cleared up now. Jake knew this was his fault and he was going to try to fix this. He hated seeing his friends fight, especially for this long. It has been a year or more since Charles even spoke a word to Rosa and it was getting a little ridiculous since you work in the same building. “It’s not okay. Rosa, Charles was the first person you came out to wasn’t he? You trust him and admire him as a friend. I know you do. It’s pretty shitty that I put caused this issue among everyone and it still has yet to be solved. We’re detectives you know? I’m going to solve this for you.” 

Rosa doesn’t know what Jake is up to, but when she sees him get up from his chair, she quickly grabs hold of his arm and yanked him back roughly to the point he comically topples backwards into the floor. “Sorry,” she mouths. “No. Let me please deal with it. I don’t want this to be such a big thing. I’ll talk to him later. I just… feel kind of left out,” she admits quietly. “Even Amy was invited to the dinner party, but he didn’t even give me a second look. Amy said she isn’t going, but I told her she could go.” Jake sighs and sits up before anyone could ask why he was laying on the floor like a weirdo. He wants to talk to Charles, but he knows this is really something Rosa must do on her own. 

• • •

At the end of the work day, Rosa was more than tired. She needed to do something before meeting up with Amy and she decides to give her a quick text about talking to Charles. She hates dealing with conflict, but it has been a goddamn year. It’s about time he got over this and understood things have changed and everyone has moved on except for him. Why couldn’t he just accept the fact that she and Amy are happy? That Jake and Sophia were happy? Maybe he wasn’t used to this kind of change considering he had been hoping for that relationship from the very beginning of time it seemed. It was like Rosa never even had a choice.

This was her chance to help make amends with the man regardless. She just wants her friend back and she was going to do everything in her power to have him sit down with her so they could work it out like adults. It was such a silly thing to be so upset over. It wasn’t even affecting his personal life since he is happily in a relationship with Genevieve. Rosa didn’t quite understand it, but she was going to solve it herself regardless. She shuts off her computer and slips her leather jacket on and sees Charles heading into the break room to possibly gather up some things out of the fridge before the party.

She exhales nervously and moves forward through the bullpen and Jake watches with interest to see how things play out. He is on standby just in case Rosa needed some moral support, but he knew she could handle this. “Hey,” Rosa pipes up softly as she sets her coffee mug down on the counter for the next day. Charles looks over his shoulder, and simply sneers at her like he always does. “Diaz.” They were still on a last name basis. Rosa could feel the pain settling in, but she inhales and musters up enough courage to speak up. She was a Diaz for fuck sake. Diaz’s don’t run and cower in fear.

“I want to know why I’m the only one who wasn’t invited to your party. Even Amy got an invite,” Rosa said. She can already feel the anger inside her bubbling and getting ready to kick into overdrive. “It’s not fair. Can we please just sit down and talk? I’m tired of you ignoring me. I want my friend back.” Her voice cracks as she speaks and this was the first time Charles looked at her with some kind of emotion other than resentment. He wasn’t sure how to feel. When he first heard about the divorce going through, he felt like he was being betrayed. There was this close group of mutual bonded trust that he wasn’t really part of. Charles doesn’t really know how to tell Rosa that -- especially now after all the drama he’s caused.

There was an awkward tension in the room that was for damn sure. To Rosa, it felt like you were on one of those forced dates where there was absolutely no chemistry between you and the other person, but you’re still obligated to sit there and talk for at least another hour to make it seem okay before you have to leave at a decent time. Charles clears his throat and sat his briefcase down on the table next to him and gestures to the chairs. Rosa felt a sense of relief and sits down with him. “I shouldn’t have been such an asshole,” Charles said as he slouched back into his chair, feeling guilty. “I blamed you the entire time. I guess I needed some sort of a scapegoat and you were the most logical person to be angry at.”

At least she knows why Charles was so angry at her - even if he still is. She half wonders if they will be able to work through their issues knowing the most problematic one. Rosa looks down at her hands as he explains his reaction to the whole thing and why he was the one who felt left out of this trusted bonded experience because apparently Jake never really told Charles about the hall pass incident. It was simply supposed to have been a private matter between the three of them, but obviously things took a different turn. “Jake never told me about any of it, so I guess betrayed is the feeling I felt when it all happened. I mean, I was his best man at their wedding.” He sighs and Rosa nods, trying to understand him. 

She seems to get it. Rosa would be upset too if she was never told what had happened, but what had happened between Jake and Amy had been a private matter between them and nobody else's business. "I understand, Charles. You do know that Amy and I love each other though. This is _real_ ," she emphasized desperately to try and get the man to understand even though he might not right now, he may later on. "Jake and I both know there’s things in our lives we can’t control. Moments like what happened is one of them. It’s more like a surprise than a mistake, because I tried to stop it.” Rosa shakes her head and leans back in her seat for a second. 

“Before it all happened, I told Amy to stay with Jake. That it wasn’t fair to him. You know what she told me?”

It looked like Charles really didn’t want to know, but he shifted his eyes upward toward Rosa’s, and shrugged his shoulders gently, clueless of what the story entailed. “She said it wouldn’t fair to her. She discovered a new part of herself that she didn’t want to hide, Charles. She wanted to embrace every single bit of it. We were all still figuring everything out then. I’m sorry we kept everything from you.” When Rosa stands from her seat to turn around to leave for the doorway, she feels arms wrap around in a friendly embrace. It was the first time in a long time that Charles had ever done something like this, and she didn’t deny the affection.

“I’m sorry, too.” Charles replied as he tried not to get too emotional from it all and backs away from his reclaimed friend. He felt guilty for being jealous, for hurting his friendship with Rosa. “I understand that everything that happened, it was supposed to be between you guys and I feel like an asshole for being jealous.” Rosa chuckles, understanding the sentiment entirely remembering the dinner party with Sophia a couple months ago. Rosa takes a curled fist and playfully slugs him in the shoulder like she had always done before in the past and he slips a giggle, rubbing it gently. “Oh,” he said as he dug around into his bag.

He pulls out an extra invitation that actually had Rosa’s name on it. He had always planned on inviting Rosa, but he never really had the courage to apologize until he was forced into a corner like now. Rosa takes the invitation in her hand and there is a sparkle in her eyes that Charles has never seen before. “You and Amy better not be late tonight,” he said with a little smile as he heads out of the breakroom. 

•••

When everyone had been gathered around the table inside Charles’ home, Rosa couldn’t help but feel a certain warmth spread through her. It was Thanksgiving, and she was definitely thankful for a lot of things as she looked around the room. Everyone was dressed in their finest attire (because Charles insisted on it), but that wasn’t a problem for Captain Holt and his husband, who had been attendees. They were talking to Jake and Charles upcoming casework even though there was a very displeased expression on Kevin’s face. Rosa smiles, shaking her head.

“Oh, c’mon Amy! That’s not how you play Uno.” A familiar voice rings out across the table as a yellow reverse card comes flying across the table in Rosa’s direction. Gina, who had also managed to swing decided to play an arousing game of Uno with Amy, herself and Genevieve. Amy was able to get some playtime in with Iggy who is a lot older, and Rosa couldn’t help but wonder if Amy was having baby fever. Every time the woman looked over at the cute little semen demon, Amy’s heart melted and was momentarily distracted from their game. “Ames, she’s using Iggy as a distraction ploy. Don’t fall for it.” 

Rosa said as the detective laid down a red one card and took a swig of wine. The topic of children was always a very sketchy conversation and she and Amy have already had it once or twice - they were still dating. Children were a long way off. However, when the time comes to have kids, at least she will be with someone she loves and cares about and that’s what matters when it comes to raising them. Children need to be raised in a loving home and she will make sure that their future kids will get every ounce of love. 

_Why am I thinking about that now? Am I getting baby fever?_ Rosa thought as she quickly downed some wine to help push that thought to the back of her mind. There was no need for thoughts like that now. _Fucking hell, Gina. Iggy is a distraction!_ When Genevieve draws a swap card, Rosa blinks unsure what the woman is going to do. “You should definitely trade with with Gina,” said a deep voice over their shoulders. Terry finally arrived with Sharon. He was going to be a little late because he was busy getting his own kids to a sitter but once he was there everyone welcomed him with open arms, especially Gina who dropped everything what she was doing and gave the man a bear hug.

“I’m just gonna swap with Gina,” said Genevieve with a little shrug, and swaps with the ginger's who had a handful of three cards left. “I don’t think she’ll miss them.”

Rosa and Amy both snicker to each other and Genevieve earned herself a little laugh from Iggy who apparently found it amusing. They continued their game even long after dinner had started. However, the girls did put their competitive Uno game on hold so Charles could stand and say a few words about how thankful he was for everyone this year. It was a very sentimental like always and it never failed that he got choked up a little bit. Rosa was definitely enjoying herself even when the Captain spoke. After a moment, Rosa excused herself to head to the bathroom and Amy followed subtly only stopping the woman briefly in the hallway out of everyone’s view so she could pull her into a romantic kiss.

“I love you,” Amy says which causes Rosa’s heart to explode on impact. It was very spontaneous and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was the alcohol or just Amy this time around that was starting to get a little too friendly. “Ames, I love you too.” She could feel how close Amy is. The material of Amy’s formal evening gown she decided to wear. Embroidered with silver jewels, the gown was accented with sheer illusion cut that made it form fitting and Rosa could feel every curve of the other woman as her hands moved toward Amy’s hips. She could feel Amy’s hands reach around the back of her neck and she dangled them there, playing with the little black curls of Rosa’s hair.

This was their first real holiday together and Rosa was thankful to be able to spend it with Amy and the rest of her squad. She was happy, she felt whole and warm. Her entire life she thought it was going to be impossible for someone to love her because of how hardened she was on the outside - but this woman had been patient with her from the moment they had met even before Rosa realized she had feelings for Amy the first time. Rosa take’s Amy’s face in the palm of her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss, savoring every second of it. “You do know we don’t have to hide this anymore, right?” Rosa said, tucking amy’s gorgeous hair that she spent a good two hours on this evening behind her ear.

“I know,” Amy says and buries her face in Rosa’s neck, breathing in the scent of Rosa’s cologne which always drove crazy. “I’m just being respectful. I know how much you don’t like being in sight of everyone like this and I really just wanted to kiss you.” Amy said with a little smile and Rosa rolls her eyes playfully, trailing her hand up to Amy’s and lacing their fingers for a moment. “Let me use the bathroom for a moment, weirdo. Refill my wine and go see if Sophia came back with the liquor. We were going to do shots.” Amy smiles and gives Rosa little peck on the lips before departing back to the dining room which leaves her to a little peace for the time being to reflect on everything that has happened.

It was around 10pm and everyone had their fill of turkey and all the fixings. Most of the boys retired to the living room to watch sports, but Rosa and Sophia (who had graciously appeared with three bottles of tequila), decided to have a little rousing game of beer pong instead. Amy decided to leave this one out and was going to referee. She thought drinking too much would result in a very interesting evening on the way home, but it would be one she would sadly not remember if she was drunk. She was fine with a little buzz and her third glass of wine which caused her feet to move across the kitchen floor to the rhythm of music that was playing through the Genevieve’s bluetooth speakers.

The night played on and it was one that Rosa was going to remember for a long time. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so much love and had this much fun with so many vibrant and different people that affected her life over the years. As she, Sophia and Jake downed a few shots of tequila in honor of new beginnings, Rosa can only stare so lovingly at Amy as she moved in her direction. Amy’s eyes sparkled as she grabbed Rosa’s hands and tried to persuade the woman to dance, but of course it was with fail and ended up dancing with a very drunk Jake instead who was having trouble picking up his feet thanks to Sophia. Rosa laughs at the comical scene, pondering thoughts. A new life with woman at her side was definitely going to be a new beginning, but it was one that Rosa wouldn’t change and she would fight tooth and nail to protect her.


End file.
